A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princess's
by lostsword
Summary: Hiccup and the Gang are back! They are now going to have to face the job of training the next group of Riders, only there is trouble on the horizon. Is it a Red Death? A badly dressed pirate? Better read to find out! OCxHxA, TxS, SxR, OCxOC FLUFF WARNING! THIS FIC IS BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Days Dawn

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princess's_

_Chapter 1: Days' Dawn_

**A/N: WHAT IZ UPPPP! I have missed all of you peooople! LOSTSWORD IS BACK! IF you are wondering why I am caping everything, it is because I am listening to M&M's beats, so im a bit pumped. ANYWAYS, THE SEQUAL IS HERE!**

**I DEMAND you give me ideas, thoughts and plot possibilities! I plan to make a entire new cast of characters, all teenagers. Soooo, if you feel up to it, MAKE ME A CHARACTER and I WILL ADD THEM!**

**GLAD TO BE BACK, LETS GET THIS THING ROLLINNNNN!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hopefully you all know I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY OC'S, MY DRAGON OC's, OC PLACES, OC EVERYTHING! ANYTHING I MADE UP, CREATED, DESGINED OR THOUGHT UP, THEY BELONG TO ME EVERYTHING THAT DISNEY OWNS, THATS THEIRS. OH AND THEY ARE MAKING A SEQUAL OF HTTYD, SO IF THEY COPY ME, I WILL BE TICKED! DO NOT COPY MY WORK!**

The sun rose softly over Berk as Hiccup groaned, then rolled over...and out of bed. With a thud, Berk's first dragon rider crashed into his wooden floor with a grunt. Groggily, Hiccup opened his eyes and glanced around. It was early morning. Great.

Standing up and holding onto his bed post for support as he woke up, Hiccup pulled on his boots and headed for the stairs. Descending the wooden stairs, Hiccup found the remains of a fire and his father's hunting bag, helmet and hammer missing. He was hunting.

Gathering what sort of meal he could from a storage basket, Hiccup heated it over the embers for a few seconds, then grabbed a second basket and hauled it onto his shoulders. That done, he began to walk towards the door. Stopping, he opened the door with one foot as he finished his breakfast before he exited his house.

The sun was slowly climbing into air as the winds picked up. Hiccup guessed it would rain tonight from the look of things, a habit he had picked up from Astrid he supposed. Walking around the hill that his home was on, Hiccup began to walk down it to the backside of the hill, facing the towering stone mountains of Berk. Stopping in the quickly vanishing darkness, Hiccup eyed the pin that had been built into the side of the hill. The pin had a short fence built around a hole drilled into the hill that had been reinforced with wood and mortar and the floor had been stripped bare to the stone, allowing the occupants to make their coal beds. And currently, it was occupied.

Inside were two large forms and three small forms. One of the large forms stirred and opened its' eyes. The emerald green orbs stared at Hiccup for a few moments in a content, relaxed kind of way as Hiccup slowly entered the pin and sat down by the entrance, observing the dragon family.

Slowly, the rest of the dragon family awoke and Hiccup was, within several quick minutes, assaulted by the small, armored forms of Sapphire's children. The three white, completely identical dragons peered up at him with their bright sky blue eyes as they romped against him. Hiccup naturally, with his normal goofy grin, played with them for several minutes before allowing them to beat him. Well, it wasn't like he would have won anyways, they had been going easy on him to begin with.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Hiccup found both Sapphire and Toothless rising to their clawed paws and begin to stretch their wings and legs, yawning and growling. The way dragons normally awoke. Grinning, Hiccup gestured and went outside with Toothless as Sapphire began to feed with her children on the basket of fish Hiccup had just left for them by the door.

Rubbing Toothless' ears, neck and head, still careful to avoid the sensitive pressure point between the jawbone and neck, Hiccup climbed on top of his dragon and with the simplest of commands Toothless spread his wings, growled and flapped his wings, shooting them into the air.

As they gained altitude, Hiccup watched his house begin to shrink and then the village followed suit as they flew on, soaring into the air as the wind whipped at them and the early morning mist swerved around them, parting and reforming as they blasted by. After awhile, Hiccup found himself landing within the familiar clearing.

Just sitting on top of Toothless, Hiccup listened to the cracking of wood as Berk's most deadly and beautiful hellion worked her havoc amongst the trees in what was commonly known as Astrid's Garden. Although there were only a few flowers, there were many trees and they all sported cuts of various sizes and lengths from Astrid's many weapons.

Dismounting his best friend and steed, Hiccup, followed by Toothless, entered the clearing and found Astrid clad in her normal shirt and in a rare pair of shorts instead of her normal spiked skirt. The huntress' headband was gone, her hair was all over her face, down her back, alongside her shoulders and covering parts of her eyes as she sweated heavily, no doubt having been up for hours training. Astrid's hands currently held one of the six odd devices she called "Throwing Knives."

The pointed blades had always been mysterious to Hiccup and being one of the few who knew she owned them, knew that she treasured them deeply because they were gifts from her father, who seemed to be in abundance of things to give to the people he knew, as he had already given Astrid multiple things and Hiccup knew he had also given Tuffnut several herbs and containers of special cooking and medical spices, so who knew what else he had given to someone.

Pulling her arm back, Astrid cracked her wrist forward, sending the spiky weapon in a straight path towards a tree, the weapon becoming a swiftly moving silver circle before it sunk almost the entire way into the tree she had targeted. Hiccup, having seen several of her practices, knew that Snoutlout had been a fool to think he could best Astrid, much less act macho around her.

Sensing someone nearby, and knowing only a few people ever bothered her hear, Astrid turned and ran towards Hiccup, a smile plastered on her almost angelic features, despite the sweat and grime of her brutal training regime.

Hiccup opened his arms and embraced Astrid with a joyful chuckle. Wrapping his arms, which over the past month and a half had beefed out into a true viking build, now that Astrid was making him eat more and actually work out, though not to the extent that she did, around her waist, Hiccup laughed again and kissed her deeply, causing both to blush slightly. He continued to give her soft, lingering kisses for several minutes until they broke apart a bit.

"You really do like to say hello in the mornings, don't you" Astrid asked as she tried to keep her bearings as Hiccup held her close, not that she minded in the least.

"Maybe" Hiccup said playfully as he kissed her jaw lightly, then her neck and her collar bone, causing Astrid to breath quicker as he continued to kiss her. Then, without warning, he tickled her stomach and side at the same time.

Astrid gasped out loudly and in a second Hiccup had her on her back, tickling her like crazy, causing her to playfully swear his death and laugh like crazy at the same time. After a few minutes Astrid had enough and fought back and eventually it ended with her on top of Hiccup and Hiccup holding his hands out in surrender, like he always ended up doing when they fake fought.

Trying to stop her laughing, Astrid stood up and helped Hiccup up as well. "Come on" she said and headed towards the nearest tree, which had several axes of multiple types and a few arrows imbedded in its' trunk. "You made me fall behind schedule, so you get to help me clean up" Astrid said, her tone indicating he couldn't just escape punishment from her. It was kind of sad that he couldn't say the same for his father.

The two began to pluck arrows, knives, throwing axes and exotic and foreign weapons from the trees as the sun continued to rise, now almost two thirds of the way to the top of the sky. Hiccup guessed it was around breakfast and if they hurried, they could grab something from the feasting hall.

Off to the side, he watched as both Nad, Astrid's dragon and Toothless layed on the grass, laying in soft pads they had made by rolling on the ground until they were flat. The two friends seemed to be talking in the odd growling and humming based speech dragons had for one another. Apart from the other dragons, Nad and Toothless had become known recluses and something of loners, only interacting with the other dragons owned by the rest of the Riders of Berk on occasion.

And Toothless really only talked with the other mostly, leaving the rest of the dragon population alone except to hunt. Which Toothless did on his own more now, since his tail was healed and he could fly by himself. Though the dragon rarely did fly by himself unless it was hunting for food or drink, as he had grown accustomed to his friend and master accompanying him around.

After Astrid had finished gathering her large assortment of weapons, cleaning them all, doing several cool down exercises and then doing another sweep for any weapons, Astrid and Hiccup put Astrid's bags on Nad's saddle and then the duo mounted their respective dragons and quickly gained the sky with only a quick, repeating flap of the wings.

/

The doors to the feasting hall swung open as Hiccup and Astrid, her hair once more in it's normal short/long combo with her bandana wrapped around it, entered the common dining place for the villagers who wanted to gossip or plan a venture to somewhere over food and drink. Finding Gobber, Fishlegs and Tuffut eating some sort of animal meat while talking about a crazy hunting trip Gobber had been on in his youth, the couple grabbed plates of fish, meat and cups of mead from a nearby table covered in nothing but food and drink and then joined their friends.

"Im telling you I was just a wee bit away from needing to change me undies!" Gobber said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Those crazy Red Deer ran like the devil himself was upon them, and then a Fallow Deer came out too and I just about had to knock Sigrum out cold when we didn't hit a _single_ one!" Gobber said as he turned to face the two new members of their table. "Ah young Hiccup! Astrid!" he said in greeting. "Up to nothing bad are we?" he asked, causing both to glare at him while they also tried to bury their faces in their breakfast to keep anyone from seeing their red faces.

"Gobber...i am going to kill...no I am going to _strangle_ you to death in your sleep tonight" Astrid snarled at him once she had brought her face back up to the rest of the world.

"Sure ye are" Gobber said with a chuckle. "Just like you were going to last night, and the night before that and the night before that...Girl your fallin behind!" Gobber teased.

Astrid continued to glare at Gobber, then she decided she was more hungry then angry and began to eat. Hiccup, beside her, was already there, his plate quickly becoming more and more empty.

"So, anyone seen Ruffnut and Snoutlout?" Hiccup asked as he slowed in his eating.

Tuffnut grunted, probably still sour, even after a month or so, about losing his sister's companionship. Sure they weren't the best of friends, but they got their frustration vented out on the other and they were almost always together, so they had a bond, regardless of it being a good one or not. "Probably got her tongue inside Snoutlout's throat" he muttered.

"Lets just hope it's his throat that something is being jammed down" Gobber said with a mischievous grin. Immediately all of the teens face's turned red. Gobber might be an elder, more senior viking, but sometimes he cracked jokes like he was still a young man, wet behind the ears and acting foolishly all the time.

Astrid, having about as much Gobber as she could for the next few hours, or days, maybe years, stood up and pushed her empty plate and mug forward as she did so. "Alright, you have fun doing that" Astrid said. "I'm going to go ahead and catch up on chores" she said as some of the other inhabitants of the table groaned, having forgotten to do their own and now having little time to do it. "Coming?" She asked Hiccup, who nodded and pushed his tray forward, then got up and followed her out, ignoring the cat calls and hoots and whoops that assailed them as they left.

/

Hiccup let out a groan of despair. This was just stupid. Utterly stupid. Maybe the...no, not the _stupidest_ thing a Viking had ever been forced to do, but it came close. Astrid, beside him, shared the same thoughts.

Before the duo was the dockyards of Berk, dozens of long wooden platforms that held anchored boats, owned by Berk's own or those of foreigners who had come to trade at the small viking port. The only problem? A recent storm had torn at the docks.

All over signs of disrepair and damage could be seen. Broken boards, cracked boards, splintered boards, barley hanging boards, all of the boards were damaged. There were nails missing, sticking up, bent backwards and laying on the deck. The supplies of rope were missing, floating in the water or on a barely out of reach overhang of rock nearby.

And then there were all the baskets. Berk, among most other vikings this far north, chose to store their supplies in the old fashioned, dense, powerfully insulated, and well woven baskets with the easily, yet sturdy, removable lids and straps that could be used to help haul the basket around, like the Viking's leather , animal fur covered packs they wore on their backs on hunting trips.

These baskets were scattered all over the water around the docks, some had their woven sides torn open in some places and others simply floated in the sparkling water without a care in the world, still intact. Others had half sunk into the water and lapped back and forth as gentle waves moved under or around more still had their contents seeping out as fish began to devour meat, wheat and soggy bread.

"This is going to take all day!" Hiccup complained. Astrid, normally not one to let a task, no matter how hard, daunt her, had to agree as she stared at the wreckage. That last hail and wind storm had torn apart this place. Astrid winced at the idea of what it had done _higher_ up.

"Well we might as well get started" Astrid grunted out and then, making sure her leather belt was secured. The belt had been given to them by the dock master, who had told them it would help with the repairs. It held extra nails in a pouch hanging from a loop on the belt, a wooden handled hammer secured in another loop and a knife that could be used for cutting had been put in a sheath that was strapped around the belt as well.

Hiccup nodded and they split up to work on the dock, staying close enough to the other to trade glances or maybe a quick kiss or joke, but far enough away from each other so that they could _actually_ do, much less _complete_, their work.

After a few hours, they had managed to remove and lay down new boards to be nailed into place later. After checking that all the boards, or as many as they could handle that day, were repair, Hiccup and Astrid began working up and down the sides of the docks, nailing and nailing on endlessly until it was nearly lunch.

By the time Sigrum Hofferson came down to the docks they had managed to repair the wooden boards, except for a few areas, completely. "It looks like you too _can_ work together and be expected to actually do _something_ other then _kissing_" he said with a chuckle as his daughter's face became red with anger, while Hiccup's became red with embarrassment. "Oh come now, don't be angry with me!" he said, trying not to laugh at his daughter's poor attempts to hide her embarrassment. "I am the one providing lunch after all" he added, watching both teen's eyes water.

Astrid was furious with her father for playing that little trick, however the mere idea of food made her forgive him. But even for food, she would not and there _would_ be revenge later. Maybe much later, but definitively later. As the trio walked up the wooden stairs that led back to the village, Astrid was grateful that _those_ hadn't been damaged, or there would have been some serious problems with fixing them, she thought about eating lunch, the name alone made her stomach hurt. Then she realized something. _Hiccup_ was _eating_ at her _house_ with both of her _parents_. Groaning inside her head, Astrid realized the second trick played on her.

Sigrum knew enough about Hiccup sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk to him sooner or later, and now was certainly as good a time as ever. And now he had managed to do that, despite all of Astrid's careful moves to keep him from doing so. Sighing, she decided she would just have to do the best she could to keep Hiccup alive.

/

Astrid was surprised.

They had arrived at her modest, if not a bit in need of repair, wow that word hurt her head now, home just after her mother had removed a set of wild turkey's and a few handfuls of dull or brightly colored fish from the outside fire that had been burning low, cooking the meal to perfection, at least in viking standards.

Nearby, Astrid could see Nad napping in his small pin through an open window near the dinning table, his saddle and harness removed and set on the wall, recently cleaned. This meant either her siblings had been out petting, feeding and cleaning her dragon, or she had done it and was suffering from amnesia.

Thanks to her brother and father, the two had managed to pull in a decent haul of food from their trip to the woods, which had brought them more then what they were currently eating, but it was good to conserve food while you could, as Sigrum was often heard saying. Her father, with his bow and her brother with his fishing line, had brought in roughly four to five turkeys, a few rabbits, a deer and numerous assorted fish and scallops.

"So Hiccup" Sigrum had said after they had sat down and begun the meal. "How has life been treating you?" he asked as they began slicing up the fish and meat, tearing out chunks and swallowing it all down with mugs of mead or some other liquid, such as the rare drink called 'whiskey', which was hard to find and rather expensive, but Sigrum however owned it barrel loads, something very hard to do for the common viking.

"Uh, i'm doing fine sir" Hiccup said. "Just talking w-with my father about...um dragon training and...uh fishing?" he said, a bit intimidated now that he was actually eating with the father of the most deadly woman he had ever known.

"Fishing?" Sigrum asked, a small bit of humor in his eyes as he played around with the young man, much to his daughter's growing anger. He knew Hiccup was perfect for his daughter, or as good as he would get anyways. Not like the bumbling fool that Spitelout had raised, and there was the added benefit that she would be in a secure relationship as Berk did not allow divorces, but he would probably end up dead if he talked about marriage with Astrid present. "Yes, my son Hagal has a natural talent for it, he's going to be bringing in more of a haul then me in a few years" he said with a wink at his son, who grew red in embarrassment at the attention he was getting. It wasn't just Astrid Sigrum teased after all.

"Well that's great" Hiccup agreed, trying to figure out how he was going to surive the rest of the lunch, he had thought it would be easier, but oh how he was _wrong_. "I always liked the sea...umm" he thought hard for a moment, something not related to him and Astrid, something that would take some time up. "umm, what about the...the spice!" Hiccup cried out, then quickly grew red and quieted down. "I-I mean the spice" he said in a much quieter tone. "I heard that you gave Tuffnut some interesting spice that has powerful healing traits in it...um, where did you get it? If, I mean...if you don't mind sharing" Hiccuap asked, trying not to embarrass Astrid or himself anymore then he already was. Which was a lot.

Seeing Astrid's glare, Sigrum decided to leave the boy alone at last. "Well that was several years ago, it was actually a fun trip into the port of Krazvolk, which is on the island of Ko Chang, off the coast of the Khmer Empire down in southern Asia" Sigrum began as he finished what little was left of his turkey and then moved on to his smoked fish. "Some...hunting friends of mine and myself went down there to resupply before we set off for another city. I was still young at the time and so were the rest of my group" Sigrum said with a short glance at his wife, making sure she wasn't going to have some sort of episode. "So we naturally went to the nearest bar and were drunk silly within the next few hours. By the time we stumbled out of there, well we had bruises, headaches and some rather nasty scars" he continued. "Anyways, skipp...to make a short story shorter I mean" he said slyly, "We wound up in a doctors home and he gave us jars full of that spice. We became so addicted to the taste that we ended up buying most of his store of it. I'm almost out, might have to go and get some more..." He finished. "But then again, I am getting a bit old" He added.

"I might just send you and Astrid down to get some for me" He teased before heading for the door. "Oh, and Astrid, do keep the man company while you too fix the roof, eh? And while your at it, do the doors too, mine is gettin a bit creaky" he said with a wolfish grin before darting out the door, before Astrid could really get mad at him.

Astrid, scowling at where her father had just been, sighed and headed for the stairs. "Come on Hiccup" She muttered. "We might as well get started..."

/

It took hours. But they did it.

Hauling heavy wooden doors and planks from shops run by craftsmen, Astrid and Hiccup had also purchased dozens of nails and several bags of mortar. They had then gotten down to the task of ripping off the old doors and selling them off to someone who would use them for something else, maybe as fire wood or something. Then they had to nail in the metal hinges to both the door frame and then the doors themselves before oiling the metal components of the doors as well. Once that was done, they applied a coat of some sort of liquid to the doors from jars that Sigrum had, which was supposed to let the doors last longer, "keeping the wood preserved" As he had said.

Then they moved on to the roof. The recent storm that had hit Berk had even rattled the Hofferson's humble home. Though not as bad as the docks, it still required more hard labor from the tired teens. After using an old rickety ladder to scale to the top of the decorated house, the roof, like most of Berk, imitated a dragon's back and head, they began yanking off broken wooden boards and then placing the new ones in, securing it with mortar and more nails. They actually ended up finishing the roof a bit faster then they had originally thought. However they would not be getting off free. The second they were off the ladder's final rung, they were told by Astrid's mother to head to the docks and do some more work there. Groaning, the teens complied to the order and headed in the general direction of the docks.

"So" Hiccup said when they finally arrived. "Where do you want to start first?" he asked as they surveyed the damaged area. Astrid cocked her head to the side and observed the wreckage.

"How about we just deal with baskets first, then we can mess with the ropes later" Astrid suggested, thinking it would be easier to do. Hiccup nodded and the two headed for the edge. "Oh Hiccup" Astrid said slyly.

Hiccup, to be truthful it was just plain stupid and against common sense and even his own judgment to do so, turned to face her. "Yes?" he started to say, only to get a sloppy kiss from Astrid. Her hands already grabbing his shoulders, she was quick to leave his mouth and trail down his jaw, ears and neck, now almost to his collar bone. "You remember when you did this to me this morning?" she asked as he kissed the side of her face. Hiccup made a humming sound which she assumed meant 'Yes, now stop talking'. "Well..." she began. "I think you deserve some Hofferson Revenge" she said and Hiccup realized, too late, where he was, or rather, what he was about to be in.

"Astrid! N-" Hiccup never got to finish it as Astrid kissed his mouth once more and then through the two of them into the water with a embrace like push. The two teens crashed into the sparkling icy water with a splash and Hiccup rose quickly to the surface to find Astrid laughing playfully at him. Grinning at her, he splashed at her face, soaking what bits of her golden hair that had been dry moments ago.

"Oh you are going to get it!" she laughed and swam towards him as he swam away and splashed back at her at the same time. "Stop it!" she complained. "Stop!" she continued, whining as she tried to catch him, but Hiccup managed to allude her until he finally slowed down and she knocked him underwater, the two then shot back up, laughing.

"Alright" Hiccup said as he finally stopped his coughing, which had been bordering on painful. "Let's clear the baskets already or we'll never be done in time" he said and Astrid nodded.

She had actually almost forgotten about their planned party. Since the Riders of Berk, Hiccup, Astrid, Snoutlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and Fishlegs would be officially begin training the next group of dragon trainee recruits tomorrow, they had decided to go to the beach, which was the beginning of the Sea Course, a racing course that the Riders of Berk normally used when racing dragons. They were planning on making it a sort of get together with a fire and roasting fish and all kinds of things. It was especially important to Fishlegs and Tuffnut because they would finally be able to talk with their old group once again.

While the Riders had not gotten out of touch, they had been having trouble staying together. It had been a minor thing at first, with just Hiccup and Astrid seeing each other and spending time together, but with Ruffnut and Snoutlout now seeing each other and spending time together, it was just the two boys and Gobber to kill time. Tuffnut had been suffering the most though, sense he had no way of venting his frustration and anger out on anyone anymore. Ruffnut just vented it out in kissing sessions with Snoutlout.

It took them the rest of the afternoon, with the sun already beginning the long trek back towards the other side of the world, to finish their task. But they had cleaned up all of the baskets and their contents from the waters around the docks. But it was by no means easy.

They had to fight Terrible Terrors and even a few Gronkles over the baskets, but they left what food the dragon packs were eating for them, as it was less work to do. Once everything had been collected, they separated broken and still usable baskets into two spots, then they had to haul the broken ones up to the dock master or a repair store or sell them off to another viking. The intact ones however they simply placed the food back inside them. Well, what food was still usable anyways, then after that was done, they left. All they would have to do tomorrow would be collecting all of the rope hanging all over the place. Of course, they would have to teach the new recruits as well, but neither Hiccup or Astrid cared to think about that right now.

Linking hands and trading a quick kiss, the two left the docks, climbed up the near endless stairs and returned to the village, making their way over to the Sea Course Beach, where they could already see several dragons with figures on them landing. "Do you thin-" Hiccup was about to say when two dragons landed next to them with duel thuds. "I guess that answers-" he was once again cut off as Toothless rushed forward and crashed into his master, licking Hiccups face and swinging his tail around, back and forth, nearly hitting passing by vikings or homes in his excitement.

"Woa! Whoa!" Hiccup cried. "Hold it boy, hold it!" he said as he tried to get Toothless of of him. Astrid herself would have been laughing madly, if she was not currently being mauled by her own dragon.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they managed to get out from under their dragons and continued to the beach. Once they arrived, they found Tuffnut and Ruffnut fighting with the other, their dragons trying to pry them apart and Fishlegs and Snoutlout making bets on who would win while their own dragons were sleeping or looking for food, respectively. It was just like old times.

/

The fire was dying, now mostly just a few flames and mostly embers and coals as the group lay relaxed around their dying heat source. Fishlegs was once again engaged in some sort of game with Tuffnut, this one some sort of guessing game about what the other was looking at, which was defined by it's color. Ruffnut was snuggled up with Snoutlout, looking at the other while whispering something amongst themselves. Hiccup and Astrid though, they were just sitting comfortably against Toothless, who was practically wrapped around the two, as they watched the fire.

Night had fallen and their discarded wooden sticks held what remained of their dinner, which had been fish they had caught and been seasoned by Tuffnut. The favorable dinner experience made Hiccup almost wish he could relive his adventures on the trip to Tarkuse Ja Surm.

"Hey" Astrid said softly to Hiccup. "Why don't we do that game again?" she said, only slightly sleepy. "You know, the one where we had Snoutlout step on Toothless' tail?" she whispered with a sort of dreamy look mixed with a humorous one.

Hiccup nodded, laughing softly at the image of Snoutlout, foot coming down on Toothless' tail as the dragon in question looked up at his realizing victim. "Sure" he said. Looking over at Tuffnut and Fishlegs, he called out to them, "Hey, Fishlegs, Tuffnut" he said. "Want to play that game from Tarkus?" he asked slyly, causing Tuffnut to glance a bit worriedly at Fishlegs, who was still a bit mad about the task Tuffnut had given him.

"Uh...sure?" Tuffnut said as Fishlegs nodded as well. Turning to the now lip-locked couple, everyone waited for both Ruffnut and Snoutlout to stop. "Um...how about you guys?" Tuff said, still wondering if he would regret saying yes.

Snoutlout was obviously uncomfortable about the idea with Toothless, who was laughing in the dragon's odd way of laughing, so close at hand. "Umm..." he started to say, ready to decline, only for Ruffut to lean up against him and whisper something into his ear. Turning red, he nodded quickly as Ruffut nodded at a much more normal pace.

A bit creeped out, Astrid grabbed a log from the nearby pile that was within reach and through it on the fire, lighting up the circle of sand they were currently occupying. "Alright, who should go first?" Astrid asked.

Several seconds ticked by until four grinning vikings nodded and chose Fishlegs, while one viking smiled, the other viking winced. "Alright" Fishlegs said as he looked around for a few minutes, scratching his chin as he stopped looking at the others, now focused on Tuffnut. "I choose...Tuffnut!" he said.

Tuffnut froze. He could be manly and take a task and suffer brutal punishment by Fishlegs, something he wasn't going to go through again, or he could look cowardly and...ah since when had he cared about looking cowardly? He would rather be a coward then be a fool... "Question!" he said.

Fishlegs was stumped. He wasn't sure what to do now, he had been sure Tuffnut would act macho and foolishly take on a task. "Ummm...Astrid gets to decide!" he said.

"What! Hey no! That's not the rules!" Tuffnut shouted in rage, only to stop when Astrid glared at him.

Astrid, settling into Hiccup's chest, which had become muscular now, thought for a moment, then decided what she wanted. "You have to teach Hiccup how to cook like you do!" she said as everyone but Tuffnut sighed, wishing they had thought of that. Hiccup gave an angry Tuffnut an apologetic look, realizing that this must frustrate the young viking.

Tuffut glared at Astrid. "I said Question! You can't ju-" he stopped short as he saw her growl and a knife appear in her hand. Remembering the last time one of those blades had been in her hand, he nodded somberly, realizing he was stuck with the stupid task no matter what he did.

"Fine" he said at last. Then he turned to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut" he said simply as he watched his sister freeze up.

Now it was Ruffnut's turn to worry. She was terrified of what Tuffnut would do if she said task, but she was even more so of what he might do if she said question. "Umm..." she said, looking around, trying to stall for time. "Umm..." she had to think of something to say! Question or Task! But which? "Ummm...Task!" she said.

Tuffnut grinned like a cat, now actually feeling better. "You have to spit into Snoutlout's mouth!" he said laughing madly.

Ruffnut, and the rest of the group stared at him in a mixture of shock, disgust and anger. The latter belonging mostly to Ruffnut and Snoutlout. "I will _kill_ _you_" she promised as she turned to Snoutlout and said what sounded like sorry. She then spat into Snoutlout's open mouth. The male viking turned green, tried to cough, but with Tuffnut's urging, he swallowed the spit, nearly throwing up in the process. Fishlegs, who had been green from the start, stood up suddenly and ran behind some boulders. A few milliseconds later and everyone in a quarter mile could hear him puking his guts out.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said vehemently as she glared at her brother.

"Nope" Tuffut said and watched as Ruffut's jaw dropped and she practically looked livid. "Can't go after the person that did it to you" he said. "Remember, we made that rule" he added.

Ruffnut spat at him, but it missed. Sadly. She then turned to Astrid and the two shared a look, a bad look. Tuffnut was going down. "Astrid" she said and the girl nodded.

"Task" she said, smiling menacingly at Tuffnut, who was actually fearing for his life now that he realized what was about to happen.

Ruffnut was positively gleeful as she said, "You and Tuffnut have to brawl, loser has to wait for everyone else to go twice before they, I'm sorry, _he_ can get back in the game, but _he_ can still be called on" she said as she grinned at her mortified brother.

Astrid, nodding, stood up and faced Tuffnut. "Come on" she said, liking this idea. "You know what happens if you don't comply..." she taunted, causing Tuffnut to wince, he had no desire to be branded on the butt. Nodding, he stood up and the two got in a fighting stance.

Tuffnut, realizing his only chance was to get in a really good hit really fast, ran forward, screaming loudly. Grinning, Astrid moved her face to the side, neatly dodging the punch. Then _she_ went on the offensive.

Her fist slammed into Tuffnut's gut, causing his eyes to fly out of his face practically as she followed up with a kick to the chin and then another punch, this time to the face. The dazed and barely standing viking was barely even able to see clearly when Astrid shot her knee up into the air like a projectile, causing a very loud scream from Tuffnut as he fell towards the ground slightly, he was only still standing because he was against Astrid's arm. "That is why you never do something stupid" she said and then hit him in the face, sending him to the sand as she walked over to Hiccup and sat down in his lap once more. No one even heard the 'Horrible Pain' comment from the bruised and battered Tuffnut.

"Alright...Hiccup" Astrid said after a few seconds. Hiccup glanced down at her and smiled.

"Uh...task?" he said a bit unsure of what might happen to him.

Astrid smiled up at him. "Relax" she said, leaning up to speak in his ear. "You can trust me" she whispered and then spoke again. "Kiss me" she ordered and Hiccup complied. When they broke apart, both Ruffnut and Snoutlout looked a bit peeved that they were being forced to wait for them to finish. They hadn't exactly been quick about that kiss...erm, kisses.

"Snoutlout" Hiccup said.

Snoutlout gulped, not sure how to respond. "Eh...Question?" he said, not liking how the past Tasks had gone.

"Where were you two weeks ago when no one could find you?" Hiccup asked, generally curious. There had been an incident several weeks ago when Snoutlout had gone missing. His parents hadn't been worried, but they had said they didn't know where he was. He had turned up a week later, brushing off everyone's questions about it. He might have told Ruffnut though...hmm.

Snoutlout looked a bit uncomfortable and he seemed to put his hand in Ruffnut's as he sighed. "I...um...i was...sick" he squeaked out. Hiccup looked surprised. Astrid made a gesture to continue. "I...was...sick with...the...um Rubeola" Snoutlout said, looking fearful.

Astrid looked confused. "That's it?" she asked. "You were hiding because you were sick?" she said. "What a waste..." she mumbled.

Hiccup simply shrugged as Snoutlout shot back "Well I am _sorry_ Astrid but I was protecting my _image_" he said glaring at her. "I couldn't ruin my beautiful face's rep by walking around town!" he complained.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Sure you couldn't..." she said sarcastically. Then they continued on.

They played the game for several more hours, with Fishlegs and Tuffnut too eventually returning to place. Some of the more memorable Tasks were Tuffut licking the dirt out of fire without getting burned, Hiccup trying to stay on Spitfire as he tried to knock him off, Astrid chasing Ruffnut after a rather dirty joke about her and Hiccup and of course Fishlegs tripping over a log and crashing onto Tuffnut, who was then squashed by Gronk as well. Which caused Snoutlout to ask if Tuff was dead or not, only to hear "IM IN HORRIBLE PAAAIN!" and that just set off a huge amount of laughter.

There was also personal Questions, which helped bond the group closer, such as Astrid revealing her first kiss had actually been Hiccup, Ruffnut revealing that she had though Snoutlout cute before she had seen Hiccup, which both she and Astrid skirted around quickly and of course Fishlegs admitting there was someone he did like in the village and Tuffut revealing one of the trips to the group when Astrid, Ruffnut and he had gotten drunk at Mead and Sead and the hangover the next day.

By the end of the night, Hiccup and Astrid were laying against Toothless, who had been in some form of a conversation with Nad, watching the stars as they began to drift off, still in the others arms. "Do you think we'll be able to handle it?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Hmm?" she said softly, kissing his chin slightly as she snuggled against him some more.

"I mean, do you think we will be able to teach those kids about dragon training? To get them motivated to do it? And then succeed at it?" Hiccup asked. "I mean we're just teenagers right now, how are we supposed too-" he was cut off, as he had seemed to be all day, buy Astrid kissing him. The kiss was soft, long and lingering, but it was also reassuring.

"We'll be fine" Astrid murmured, and then the two, as if a switch was thrown, fell into the abyss of sleep. Nearby, the rest of the Riders were dropping into the abyss as well as their fire died and their dragons themselves began to rest.

They always say that the weather predicts the future. Hiccup had predicted a storm would be showing up sometime tomorrow, and already the dragons could feel the shift in the winds, the change of the air as a distant storm brewed.

/

**-_POST STORY INFO_:** **WHAT IS UPPP! Still a bit sugar high/ energized/ pumped about sequel. I sure hope you guys ARE. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written. It is just under eighteen pages on Word and over SEVEN THOUSAND words. I put in a BUNCH of stuff I have been saving for the sequel or stuff that didn't make it into ADB and it's spin off short stories. I REALLY HOPE you enjoyed this, it took me TWO DAYS to write. TWO SOLID DAYS! Read on!**

_**-OTHER INFORMATION**_**: I have a few things I want my viewers to know about. I have created a Youtube, LostSwordXS and I ask that you all subscribe to it. I am also thinking of making a blog so I can update all of you on stuff, so PLEASE send feedback about it! And I have plans to make a Forum on Fanfic or some other site for a HTTYD Role Play. I don't know if ****anyone knows how or what role playing is. But I would like FEEDBACK on it none the less. THIS fic is one of THREE planned stories for you guys. Hang on, it will be the best ride of your life! Oh and read below too!**

**INFO: (Really again? Of course again!) **

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS**_**: Story is at 10% done. MORE TO COME! REVIEEW!**

**/**

_**-Review Replies**_**: See this? No reviews? REVIEEW SO I CAN TALK TO YAZZ! REVIEWWW OR I WILL KILL A RANDOM BABY BUNNY! HIS NAME IS JOE!**

**/**

_**-Rant Time**_**: Oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas Tree, my favorite time of the day is RANT TIME! REVIEEEW! ! REVIEWWWWWW! REVIEW DANG YOU REVIEEWWWW!**

_**-ENDING INFO**_**: Well guys im back and we are going to have a blast, I just know it. Please Review, TG if you ARE out there, you BETTER review, or I will CRY! I enjoyed this chapter, I would enjoy some criticism and some encouragement as well. Remember my Youtube/Blog/RP things and I can't wait to read your reviews! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**My name...Is Lostsword...and...I WILL C U NeXT TiME! TAKE IT AWAY M&M! * BLASTS 8MILE ON SPEAKERS ***


	2. Chapter 2: Children in the Adult World

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princess's_

_Chapter 2: Children in the Adult World_

_**A/N: **_**And so we continue on in the story...All I got is that you guys start reviewing more, because like magic, I am starting to become worried that this story is only being viewed by a few people. Oh and thanks ****.4ever2010 for being the FIRST REVIEWER! READ ON!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY STUFF, THEY OWN THIERS.**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!"

Hiccup, leaning on a railing that was connected to the cage that surrounded the large Dragon Training Arena, watched as Gobber the Belch, his longtime mentor, led in the new group of recruits. He had never thought, a year ago, that he would be here, preparing to train a group of dragon riders. But heck, there was so much that had happened in the past year or so that he really was surprised any of it had happened.

As Gobber lined them up and began explaining the types of dragons they would be facing, he watched as the group either looked around in awe or watched attentively as Gobber spoke. He was a bit surprised about the number thought. Double that of his own group. Where there had once been six in his group, and most Dragon Training groups before that, there was now twelve in this group.

Among them he recognized Hagal, who he had ate lunch with just yesterday. He was sporting a spear and was clad in armor shoulders, knee guards and a plain pair of pants and a shirt with a leather belt holding a knife and several pouches, much like Astrid had been during her first time in this Arena. The boy's black hair was not held up though and his gray eyes were both memorizing Gobber's words and surveying his surroundings at the same time. He truly was the perfected work of both his sister and father, who had probably both been instructing and training him since birth.

The next one he saw made him wince slightly. Corstila Unn. Nearly a spitting replica of her late older sister, Kenja Unn, who had tried to kill Astrid once upon a time. She had short, neck length black silky hair and golden eyes, with faint hints of red around her pupils. In her hands was a longsword that he supposed was a family heirloom by the age and inscriptions on it, which he knew meant it was not made here in Berk. Or at least not made for the Arena's Armament wall.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's worried about the group?" Astrid said as she slinked up into his arms, a smile on her face, even if he knew she was really worried about Corstila being in the group. He figured she was probably having flashbacks of the horrible fight. The dagger, the flame...

"It's ok" Hiccup said to her softly as he kissed her softly and held her as they watched. She was shaking. One girl had actually managed to do what so little had done in the past, break Astrid's control. She _was_ worried about facing Corstila. "I'll be there" he murmured and then kissed her again, holding it for a second instead of pulling away. It had the desired effect, she stopped her minor shaking and Hiccup sighed softly in his head. This wasn't going to be fun to deal with all the time.

"I think we should get back to watching them" Astrid said softly as she turned her gaze to the Arena, which Hiccup did as well. The two watched the twelve of them run around like crazy, trying to avoid the Gronkle, who was trying to blast them, however it had to be careful, since it only had six shots and there was twelve of them.

The other reason it was being careful though, was because of the new Dragon-Viking truce. When Berk had allowed the Dragon's into their home and accepted them as working partners and to a lesser degree, pets, they had allowed the previous caged dragons free, which were now the Rider's pets and friends, however the new Dragon Training dragons would be caged only overnight before being released after the training was over for the day. However as a unspoken condition, the dragons had to be more careful to not harm the Viking Trainees during the Arena fights.

After it was over, Gobber sending the Gronkle off to it's cage, where it would later be released, and the recruits picking themselves up, Hiccup and Astrid made their way down into the Arena as they heard the tell tale flapping wings of Spitfire, Gronk, Zip and Bak and of course Nad and Toothless as the dragons and their riders, minus Astrid and Hiccup who had already been there, arrived.

"Alright!" Gobber said as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and Snoutlout assembled inside the Arena, observing their students who were in turn observing them. "These people here will be instructing you in taming your own dragon, a vital part in your training!" Gobber said as he walked towards the gate. "Eh Hiccup, try to keep them all in one piece!" he called as he left, causing several nervous glances to be sent his way.

"Well...um I'm Hiccup and-" Hiccup began lamely only to be interrupted.

"Are we going to fly dragons yet?" One of the teens asked somewhat quietly. He had brown hair and muddy gold eyes and a slightly brown colored skin.

"Of course not loser" A girl with blond hair and green eyes snapped. "We haven't even been trained, why would they just put us on those _things_ without training?" She glared at him, then looked away.

Hiccup, trying to ignore her wording, nodded. "We won't be flying dragons just yet" he confirmed, watching the boy's already hurt face nod in defeat. "We'll start with what to feed and not to feed a dragon. Can anyone guess?" Hiccup asked. When no one said anything, he held up a dead eel and immediately all of the dragons behind him began to hiss and snarl, shrinking backwards as they did this.

"Dragons hate eels, so this can be used to ward wild dragons off" Hiccup explained. "However all dragons love fish, so this is what you would want to offer them to gain and build their trust Hiccup explained as Snoulout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut brought out huge baskets filled with fish. Popping the tops, they knocked the baskets to the floor, spilling the fish everywhere. "You can go ahead and try and feed our dragons, tomorrow we will go and let you all try and tame your own dragons" Hiccup explained as he, Astrid and Ruffnut stepped away, followed by Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snoulout. As the six of them watched the kids pick up their fish and tentatively approach the dragons, they noticed one boy, with exotic looking blond locks that had black streaks in them that came to his eyebrows in some places, approach Toothless and try and feed him a fish, only for the Night Fury to immediately flee the spot he had been occupying and moving to the far side of the Arena, quickly sitting down. Nad, who was nearby, quickly followed him.

Watching the boy throw his fish to the ground in anger, Hiccup remembered his first time trying to feed the elusive Night Fury.

Hogel watched the others of his Dragon Training group move around, feeding the various dragons with gleeful or fearful expressions on their faces. Taking in a breath, he moved towards a large dragon which he remembered to be called a Gronlly or Crackle or something like that. As he approached, the girl from before, Thora Forsoan, saw him coming and snapped at him. "Get lost loser" she said and shoved him back. Trying to keep his face clear of the hurt he felt, Hogel headed over towards another, only for another boy to follow Thora's example and send him away.

"Go away _hog_" he said, using the stupid nickname the other kids always called him. Fighting back tears, the young brown haired boy walked away and simply sat off to the side, trying to keep to himself.

To his surprise, he actually felt something nudge his back. Turning around, he was shocked to see the large black dragon that Hiccup had been standing in front of. He knew it was the one his mother always said to stay away from, that "That Haddock boy is going to get himself killed messing with that kind of dragon" as she had always said.

The dragon, with it's large green eyes, stared at him with curiosity. It opened its mouth expectantly and Hogel realized immediately what it wanted. Moving a bit slow, Hogel sheepishly offered up his fish and the dragon bit down into the fish's scaly body and through it up into the air, chomping down on the creature and swallowing it quickly, letting out a sort of content sounding breath that was filled with the fish's smell, he supposed it was a dragon's way of burping. The large dragon then turned around and ran back to the spot it had originally been, far off from the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Agnar, one of the more prominent bullies in Hogel's life, said. "How did _he_ get that dragon to let him feed it?" he complained as he turned away from the monstrous Nightmare he had just fed.

Beside him, his friend Dogsbreath Durham, spoke up. "He probably attracted it with his stupidness" he said snarkly, causing both Angar, Thora and a few of the other viking teens to laugh uproariously.

Hogel, already a bit let down at having to attend the Dragon Training, where he knew he would suffer this kind of abuse, simply turned his head away as he tried to avoid crying. His mother had always said he was to emotional.

Hiccup watched the humiliation of one of the teens with a bit of anger. He should do something! He was, in fact, about to just do something when Snoutlout placed a hand on his shoulder, some concern on his face.

Obviously he was having flashbacks of when he had done the same to Hiccup. Sure he still somewhat angry at his cousin, but that didn't mean he didn't regret what he had done to the smaller viking, like most of Berk. "No Hiccup" he said. "That kid has to learn to stand up for himself, we can't go to his rescue or he'll always think we will" he said, sounding different, more like a wise leader then the brute he always seemed to be around his friends.

Astrid nodded. "He's right. If we help him, he'll just look to us for protection" she said. Hiccup, not liking the idea but realizing he would have to deal with it, nodded. Astrid slipped her hand into his. "I don't like it either, but we have to let him try and deal with this stuff himself. You did, look how that worked out" she said, trying to cheer him up.

Hiccup nodded somberly and they called the kids in. After explaining that tomorrow they would need to be at the Arena early in the morning so they could make it to Dragon Field tomorrow, the Riders dismissed them and Hiccup and Astrid headed for the docks.

Hiccup had been correct about the storm, it had poured and howled all last night. Yay for them. The docks were slippery, covered in puddles and now they had to hunt for all of the rope that bad been blown around the place.

"Ugh, why does Odin hate us so much?" Astrid asked as the two began to pull ropes from the water, around posts and off parts of the large stairs that led back up to Berk.

"Because you need to be punished for being so beautiful" Hiccup said without thinking. Astrid was glowing red as she tackled him, kissing him like crazy. Eventually she pulled back, even more red faced now then before.

"You known, it could have been that I was stuck with you..." She said. "But I like your answer more" She added and kissed him again. "But we really should be getting back to work" She finished and got off him to pick up more of the soggy ropes.

Hiccup, reminding himself that exact line, syllabic for syllable, got up as well and got back to work himself.

The two worked for hours on end, gathering all the rope. And just when they were nearly done, the dock master had something else for them to do. Apparently they had done such a _wonderful_ job cleaning up, the dock master had tasked them with cleaning the decks on the boats there, since "Too strong vikings should be done in no time!"

So the two were forced to head up to the village, get empty wooden buckets that for some reason were not at the docks where they should have been, then head _back down_ and fill them with water and _then_ they had to scrub and mop the numerous boats docked there until the dock master finally released them, thanking them for their time and rewarding them with several gold pieces.

Stopping before the wooden door, Hiccup gulped softly before knocking twice, although he did this rather softly. A few moments passed and the door opened, revealing the face of Tuffnut, who looked a bit tired, Hiccup guessed he had been sleeping.

"Yeah Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup groaned mentally, realizing he had completely forgotten. However, realizing it would be better to irritate the Thorston then face an angry Astrid, Hiccup explained why he was here. Initially, Tuffnut looked confused, then he became a bit angry, only to calm down. "Yeah, Yeah...fine come on in" he said and opened the door, letting the viking inside.

Walking over to a trunk, Tuffut carelessly opened the lid and began to dig around. Eventually he pulled out a half dozen items, which he unceremoniously dumped into Hiccups hands before grabbing a few more things and then heading towards the backdoor of the Thorston home.

Outside, they entered into a small area that housed a few sheep, some drying clothing racks and what appeared to be recently cleaned spears with double edged blades on either end. Heh, who would have thought the Thorstons would actually care about cleanliness?

In the center of the small yard there was a fire pit, which Tuffnut lazily kicked a handful of burnt logs off the top of the pile before grabbing the rest and tossing them off in a random direction. "Alright, let's get started" he said as he headed back towards his house.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"To get something, go ahead and get the fire going" Tuffnut said as he entered his house. The sounds of something crashing to the floor was quickly followed by several bangs, clangs and thuds.

Hiccup, preferring to not to not think about what was going on inside, began to gather fresh logs, which looked just as freshly cut, and put them in the pit before lighting the logs with a set of spark rocks and a flask of oil that was near the rocks. That done, he waited patiently for the blond haired junkie to arrive.

It took about ten minutes, but the loud clanging, banging and general racket made by Tuffnut stopped and he emerged with several wooden boxes with hinges on them, all of them only a few inches tall, but they were also rather wide. Setting them down, Tuffnut opened one up, inspected it, shut it and opened the next one. Whatever he had been looking for, he found it because he nodded, mumbled something and gently moved the box aside before moving over to the supplies he had Hiccup haul outside.

Pulling out a pot, a spoon and a lid, Tuffnut got to work setting up the cooking space. Going back inside for a few minutes, he returned with several salted fish. "Alright, just do what I do" he said. The two then got to work preparing the fish with odd spices and flavorings that Hiccup hadn't even known existed. Then Tuffnut instructed him in how to stir the right way, how to check the fish and also how to known when the water was ready or the fish had been cooked long enough.

It wasn't easy going though, Tuffnut nit-picked and complained a lot, but Hiccup realized he was generally enjoying himself. Not only was he getting to make fun of Hiccup again, but he was also enjoying a form of companionship, which he had very little of now that Ruffnut was so busy with Snoutlout and Fishlegs had begun helping out the dock master, Gobber and Hiccup with some plans for a new type of boat that would be more suited for Dragon Power, as they had been calling the use of dragons pulling viking boats.

After they concluded the lesson, which had only been an hour or two, Hiccup thanked Tuffnut and left. He wasn't even close to being able to cook as good as Tuffnut, if anyone ever would be, but he was definitively better then before.

"So how did it go?" Astrid asked as the two of them sat, snuggled up yet again, under Astrid's favorite tree, perched high up on a lone hill near the village as they ate their dinner, which was just a loaf of bread and a few meaty turkey legs, but it was still somewhat romantic to the two.

"Better then I thought it would" Hiccup admitted. It hadn't been exactly fun, but he hadn't hated it nor been grateful for it to finally be over. "I guess Tuffnut is enjoying the time getting to talk to another human being" he said.

Astrid nodded as she bit into the fleshy chicken leg. "Yeah, with all the time he has to himself now...i guess he would enjoy making fun of your bad cooking skills" she teased.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted in fake hurt. "You said you were sure I could make something edible, while I did warn you I couldn't!" he complained as he moved his face closer to hers.

"That was before" she said as she closed the gap a bit. "I realized" a bit closer. "Just _how_ bad you could cook" she finished as she pushed her mouth against his, her arms moving around his neck as his went around her waist, the two locked against the other as the sun began to descend, their food long forgotten, their worries about tomorrow just as well.

_**-POST STORY INFO**_**: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was definitively shorter then the last, only three thousand or so words. However if I am to crank these chaps out, they will have to be shorter. Did you enjoy the new Dragon Rider Trainees? I hope they aren't too much like Hiccup and the gang. If you want to add in a member of the new group, I will happily accept it. And yes, I will add in more "Hiccup Learning to Cook Time" since that is kinda fun to write about. Though it was a bit short on dialogue. Anywho, ****thanks for reading, NOW READ ON AND REVIEWWW!**

_**-TRANSLATIONS**_**: Did you know that Astrid's name is "Divine Beauty" in North Germanic?**

_**-INFORMATION**_**:**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS**_**: This story is 20% of the way done, give or take about ten to twenty percent * wink ***

_**-Review Replies**_**: My FAVORITE TIME OF THE DAY!**

**.4ever2010: Yay! One of my fans! I missed my old hardcore reviewer buddies! Thanks for subscribing by the way! And I reviewed your story too! And as for your character idea, I liked Steinnun, perhaps I could add her into this? Since I noticed you already had made the story awhile ago. Message me if your interested.**

**RAH: I missed you too Rebel! You, TG, HTTYD and several others that I can't remember at the moment were my best inspiration givers during ADB and I am thrilled to have you all aboard! And thanks for the compliment * Bows * and as for Davin, I don't know, it would be tricky but maybe. Contact me and we can talk about it!**

**Well that is it for R&R. If I missed your Review or I uploaded this after you reviewed, I will try and get you in the next one. This R&R was a bit short, but I thank all of you that reviewed. I urge you to Review, REVIEWS KEEP STORIES ALIVE!**

**DUN DUN DUN _RANT TIME!:_ REVIEWWWWWWW! REVIEWWWW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR ! REVIEW OR I SHOOT MY COMPUTER, THUS ENDING THE SERIES AND YOUR MISERABLE EXUSES OF LIVES, JKKKK!**

_**-ENDING INFORMATION**_**: Thanks for reading this far, The next chap is in the works and I hope you are all glad to know that you have made me miss two consecutive Breakfasts and Lunches because of this story, but not dinner...whats with that? Anyways, I hope you REVIEW and I enjoy talking to U! So keep em coming, LOSTSWORD IS...Not quite gone yet.**

**NOW I AM. MY NAME IS LOSTSWORD AND I WILL C U NeXT TiME!**

**TAKE IT AWAY MAYDAY PARADE! * BLASTS WHEN I GROW UP ***


	3. Chapter 3: The Sky is the Limit

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 3: The Sky is the Limit_

**A/N: Well here is the third chap. To be truthful im a bit let down that only .4ever2010 and RAH (Rebel-Angel-Hero) are the only ones posting out there. Where are all my friends/stalkers and fans? I miss you guys/girls! Show me you all exist by REVIEWING! IDK if it's just asking a question or talking about your day, just DO IT! On a side note, thank you (Those mentioned above because im too lazy to write their names even though im writing this entire thing instead...weird? huh?...lol) for reviewing!**

**Oh and P.S. The story will be revolving around Hiccup and Hogel for the most part. Just letting you know. Yeah...eh...hmmm...JUST READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY JUNK, HTTYD OWNS THEIR STUFF. IF I OWNED HTTYD, THEN IT WOULD FOLLOW MY STORY. NOT THE ONE DREAMWORKS MADE UP. THERE WOULD BE LASERS AND BIKINIS! AND PLENTY OF WATER AND SHINY THINGS!**

Hogel muttered a prayer to Odin to keep the others off him today, even if only for a few minutes, before he allowed his eyes to open. All he saw was the simplest of living conditions.

A trunk that held simple clothes and furs. A wooden desk with the barest signs of use. And his bed, which was also simple and cheap. Moving the small fur blanket off of his small, yet slightly sturdy form, Hogel climbed out of bed and slid into his boots. Winter would arrive soon and he would have to start sleeping in the things, which he detested. Something his mother found weird about her son was that he hated wearing shoes, he preferred walking barefoot. However she scolded him every time she saw him do it.

Pulling on his animal fur over his shirt, Hogel grabbed his pack, which held spark rocks, a small sheathed dagger, his lunch for the day and a notebook. Slinging it around his shoulders, the youth left his dark room and shut the door behind him.

Walking down the small space that led into the main living area of his home, Hogel noiselessly pulled together a small meal of a few apples and some preserved bread before he made his way to the door and slipped out into the bleak and shadowy street.

Why his Dragon Training instructors had told him to arrive before the sun wasn't even going to be up for hours stumped Hogel, however he feared what would happen if he didn't show up on time. He could at least be sure that Hiccup and the rest of Berk's infamous dragon riders weren't going to play some mean prank on him by making him wait in the Arena for hours before they themselves arrived with the rest of the group.

Eventually the young Dragon Trainee made his way up the slopes and wooden stairs of Berk to the Arena, where he found several members of his Dragon Training group already there. He found some comfort in the fact that Agnar, Thora or Dogsbreath weren't there yet. However he did recognize Hagal among the group. Moving towards him, he nodded in greeting. Luckily the "Popular" teenager wasn't among the group that actively bullied him, so he nodded back at Hogel. The two were not exactly friends, but Hogel knew he wasn't much of a bully. Hagal mostly kept to himself for the most part anyways.

"Hogel" the gray eyed viking said in greeting as he messed with his spear, slowly rotating it as he inspected the sharpened end of the metal tip on the wooden pole.

"Hagal" Hogel said in turn as he looked around the Arena. She hadn't bothered him yesterday, would she leave him alone today? Maybe he would get luc-

"Hey _Hog_" a rather angry voice said as someone kicked him in the side. Hagal made no move to help him, but his body did tighten up as he fought between getting himself into trouble and helping the somewhat defenseless Hogel. Above the poor viking was Corstila, looking as mad at the world as ever as her beautiful black hair swished in front of her face and her piercing golden eyes with the look drawing red sparkles around the pupils. "I guess I have to make up for lost time huh?" she said as she raised her fist. Hogel braced himself.

"Stop"

Corstila, eyes alight with a burning inner fire, snapped her head at the speaker, glaring at him as if he had just insulted her personally. "You think this piece of _dirt_ is your little chum? I _own_ him. You have no say in what I do to _it_" she spat with venom at him.

Hagal, looking completely calm and in control of the situation, shook his head. "No, but Hiccup and the rest of the group are walking down the ramp right now. So it would be wise to leave him alone, or they might tell your mother about what your doing to-" Hagal said, only for Corstila to hiss at him, both in anger and to shut him up.

"Fine!" she snarled. She let her hand drop to her side as she glared at Hogel. "Your not safe. I'll get you without your _guardian angel_ sooner or later!" she snapped, then stalked off to a spot away from everyone as Hiccup and his group arrived, then a laughing Dogsbreath, Thora and Agnar, the trio of doom to Hogel.

Hogel slowly stood up and nodded at Hagal, who simply met his gaze, not responding. "Thanks" he whispered to the Hofferson. "She would have-"

Hagal simply brushed past him, ignoring him now that Thora, Agnar and Dogsbreath were in sight of them. "Don't let her near you" he shot at him quietly as he passed by.

Hogel almost told him he couldn't, but decided it wasn't worth it. Picking up the sword he had taken from the Arena wall, Hogel joined the rest of the group as Hiccup began to speak.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the Arena. Today was going to be a _long_ day. Squaring his shoulders, he headed into the Arena with Toothless. Moments behind him were the rest of his friends and their respective dragons.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Hiccup and the rest of the Riders were looking at the new recruits once again. "Okay" Hiccup said at last. "Today we will be going to Dragon Field, where you will tame your own dragon" Hiccup explained. "However you all must find your way to the spot. We will provide a map of where it is, but you must get their by yourself" Hiccup explained and then helped Snoutlout, Tuffnut and the others pass out the rolled up maps to the twelve Viking teens.

Hogel was worried. How was _he_ going to get to the Dragon Field by himself? He would die for sure of Thora, Agnar, Dogsbreath, Corstila, heck if pretty much anyone in his group had their way. Sighing, he took in a calming breath and looked at his map once again. The others were slowly leaving the Arena and the sun would soon rise, but he knew that he could possibly get to the location indicated.

Sighing, he stood up, made sure his pack was secure against his back and then began the trek down from the Arena into the lower forests of Berk. While the village was built on the more hilly side of Berk, the majority of the island was covered in forests below the large peaks that dominated the area. There wasn't _much_ of a forest, but there was still a forest like area on Berk. However it was more of a murky, muddy swamp like forest this far away from the village.

Hogel walked and walked and walked. Every so often he had to turn around and find a different way to go because of a dead end or because he could hear someone else, someone from his group, and the last thing he needed was to be caught on his own in the middle of the woods where he could easily have "accidentally" been killed by some random creature roaming around.

It was just because of that very scenario that Hogel ended up in a rather tricky situation.

He had been walking towards what he supposed was the hill that the field was near when he heard their voices.

"I'm telling you we should wait for the loser here" Agnar's voice said from somewhere in front of Hogel, who was currently hiding in a large bush. "We could jump him and have some fun before meeting up with Thora at the field" his voice added.

Then Dogsbreath's voice appeared. "Nah, too risky. What if the twerp tells one of the instructors? We'll be stuck making bread or something for the rest of our lives! Or worst we'll be exiled" He said.

"What was that?" Agnar said as he heard something in the underbrush moving. He gripped his bow tighter as he glanced around.

Dogsbreath, holding his battle axe, shook his head. "Don't go trying to spook me, I know there ain't nuthin out there" he muttered and the two continued on towards the hill.

"Come on! That was only once, are you really-" their voices were lost to Hogel as they disappeared into the underbrush somewhere farther off, taking their voices with them.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Hogel thanked Thor that they hadn't heard him after he had fallen out of the bush. He was just about to continue on when a hand grabbed him by his short brown hair and through him roughly into a tree trunk.

"Well _what_ do I have here?" the taunting voice of Corstila asked as she glared down at him. "I _told_ you I would get you alone and now I am going to enjoy teaching you a lesson" she snapped down at him as she prepared to wail on him.

Hogel, fully expecting a beating for the second time that day, was once again saved, much to his shock and surprise, by a loud roar. Corstila stopped short of her beating when she heard that. "What the-" she started to say, only for a bright white dragon to appear and roar again, it's bright blue eyes alive with anger.

The black haired hellion gaped at it, then ran for her life as it roared again, this time snarling and bristling at her as it continued to glare in her general direction until she disappeared from sight. Then it turned to Hogel.

The brown haired boy was scared white, his hands trembling as he held them up in a x like pattern in a attempt to defend himself. However he was once again surprised when the small white dragon quickly moved forward and slid under his arms, looking right up at him as it sniffed his face.

Too shocked for words, the young viking watched as the small creature, which he was unable to name or even remember it being mentioned before, stared at him for a few seconds before it made some sort of growl that seemed more like an aggressive purr before it started licking his face.

Hogel, frozen solid as he tried to figure out what to do, simply lowered his arms and tried to pry the creature off of him. Slowly. "Umm...thanks little guy...uh..get off...please?" he said as he tried to remove the creature, but it continued to lick his face and growl, almost like that cat he had found by the docks that had followed him home before, until his mother had run it off.

"Hey! um...stop!...come on!" Hogel complained as he tried to get the creature to remove itself from him. Weren't dragons supposed to be wary of Vikings? Why wouldn't this little guy just get off! After two more minutes of struggle the viking recruit finally managed to get the dragon off of him. "Ok, go on now" he said to the small white dragon. "Go back to wherever you came from" he said. "Go on...i'm going too see? Just go" he said as he began to walk away, the dragon actually started to follow him. "Uh...just...go!" he said and the dragon, it's eyes looking a bit...well hurt. Could a dragon get hurt emotionally? Hogel wasn't sure that was a no at the moment. "Go back to your mother or something! I have to go too!" he said and without thinking about it further, he took off in the underbrush.

Hiccup watched as all of the trainees arrived in the field slowly but surely.

The Dragon Field was near where Astrid and Hiccup had first encountered a small dragon nest of various kinds of dragons. At first it was just an open patch of grass, now it would be used as a way for future dragon riders to be given the chance of taming their own dragon. The field was roughly the same size as Astrid's Garden, but not nearly as bare. It was covered in bright, colorful flowers and breathtakingly tall trees with several streams from the pond near the nest flowing around the field as well.

All seemed fine until Corstila flew out of the woods, crashing onto the ground as she scrambled as far from the treeline as possible as if the devil himself was after her. "No!" she howled as several of the recruits tried to help her to her feat. "Help Hogel!" she cried. "It's after Hogel!" she whimpered.

"What?" Hiccup cried as he ran to where she was at, fear in his voice and eyes as he figured he had just killed some poor boy.

"The-The creature! It was after him! It-it..." Corstila stopped talking as her eyes focused on something. Turning around, Hiccup saw shuffling in the trees and then, to his surprise, the brown haired boy from before, who he assumed to be Hogel, emerged from the treeline looking as fine as ever, if not a bit dirty and wet.

"How?" Corstila snarled, then realized what she had done. "I-I mean how?" she said in a more concerned voice. "How did you get away from that thing?" she said in the same concerned tone, but her eyes locked with his and promised pain and retribution if he told anyone the truth of what had happened.

Hogel, deciding that he had to do as was asked, or demanded in this case. "I-I just kept running" he said, long used to lying for the black haired female. "It gave up after awhile" he explained.

Hiccup, relived that they hadn't killed anyone after all and that he wouldn't be sleeping, or trying to sleep, with someone's blood on his hands, nodded. "Thank Thor" he said. "Let's go ahead and start then" he said as the others recovered from the short scandal. "That is if your ok?" Hiccup asked the frail boy, who seemed just as weak and small as he had been during his time in the Dragon Training program.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I walked all the way here, why wait?" he said, causing a few of the group to nervously chuckle, their eyes on Agnar and Thora, the normal ringleaders in the teasing and bullying of Hogel. However neither looked irked, so the nervousness slowly ebbed away.

Hiccup, glad that the bullying of the young boy was now over with, or he hoped so anyways, then had the group line up as Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs started drawing dragons over from the cave. "Okay your first job is to tame a dragon, so just go over there and try it" Hiccup said and pointed over to where the dragons were now roaming, close to the stream.

Hogel, who had originally been thrilled to meet one of the dragons, was a bit worried after his encounter with them yesterday and today. However he knew that he needed to do this. He wanted to be like Hiccup and those other vikings, the ones who could fly through the air all the time. And besides, he needed companionship too.

Following the rest of his group over to the dragon hoard, Hogel began to wonder what to do. How would he tame a dragon? What next? These and half a million other questions ran through his head as he found the basket full of fish that they were to feed to the dragons to start their Rider-Mount relationship.

Reaching for the fish on top, he watched as Agnar came by and easily pulled the basket off the ground. "Fish aren't for _hogs_" he spat. "Go find some mud or something" he snapped and went to offer the fish to his friends, who began looking for a suitable dragon among the various creatures that were currently looking at the viking recruits curiously.

"Figures" Hogel muttered as he lowered his eyes. He was just about to turn around and sit down under a tree when he felt something sniffing his hand. Looking down, Hogel nearly jumped backwards when he found the same white dragon sniffing his hand curiously. "What the? How did you-" he started to say, then he realized that Thor himself must be saying something. He was _supposed_ to tame this dragon, that's why it wouldn't leave him be.

Bending his knees so he was squatting down to the dragon's eye level, he scratched the dragon's head and ears. "So you want to be my dragon hmm?" he said, liking the idea. At first the white dragon had seemed small, like a baby, but now he realized the dragon had been so close to the ground, it had been hiding it's full size. It was nearly double his own length, but it was rather skinny, but...

As Hogel's brain began working out how this could...well work out, he heard a shriek. "Not that _thing_ again!" Corstila cried and that was when Hogel realized she had been about to dump the empty basket, now full of water, on top of him. "Get away!" she snarled at it, only for the creature to snarl back, rousing the interest of their teachers.

"What the? Hiccup come over here!" Fishlegs cried and Hiccup and Astrid quickly ran over, both gasping at the sight.

"How did he get all the way over here?" Hiccup asked in surprise. He wasn't sure what shocked him more. The fact that the boy had managed to gain such a powerful dragon's trust without really trying, or the fact that said dragon was now _here_, at _Dragon Field_, instead of miles away at his _house_. Of man was Sapphire going to kill him when she found out her baby was all the way over here. How did he even get here?

Hogel looked at them in a bit of surprise and fear. "Um...did I do something wrong? Can't I keep him?" He asked, worried he had somehow found someones' dragon by mistake. But he wasn't sure how that could be, because he had never heard of a white dragon before.

All eyes turned to Hiccup, who was struggling with what to do. He really couldn't give out Sapphire's baby dragons like a prize, but both said baby dragon, well more like young adult dragon, and the teenager were already bonded as rider and dragon mount. Realizing he was going to get killed for what he was about to say, Hiccup asked Odin to make sure that his will was found in it's hiding place under his bed, so that Snoutlout didn't get into his designs and drawings, tearing them up and such, before answering. "Um...yeah...you can keep him" he said, hearing a soft gasp from Astrid and most of his friends, who realized that this was going to have _big_ repercussions later.

Hogel looked absolutely joyful, however, seeing the glare, he wiped any emotion off his face as the rest of the group arrived, dragons in toe. He noticed that both Agnar and Thora had tamed the huge red scaled dragons with the huge horns, however he was surprised to see that Thoras' wasn't red scaled, but rather it's scales were a purplish color.

"Alright" Hiccup said, trying not to think about how he was going to explain things to Sapphire later. "Now we're going to do a test flight...come on" he said, a bit weakly. He was so dead.

Astrid, taking over, gestured at the Viking recruits and led them to the spot where they had placed the saddles that Gobber and Hiccup had designed, which could be adjusted for any kind of dragon, but they did not fit any dragon that well, the teenage recruits would get more personalized ones later, which they would have a hand in building.

Hogel, while Hiccup was busy thinking, had managed to get his saddle onto his dragon, which had been a bit of a pain when he had seen the thing, causing Hogel to have to try and hold him down as he slid the thing on his back.

Once the entire group had managed to get their saddles on their respective dragons, Hiccup, who had gotten his act back together, and the rest of the Riders of Berk instructed them in the simple commands of flying. Then things got interesting.

Hogel let out a whoop of joy as his dragon, which he had yet to name, blasted into the air. He was shocked for one thing, but he was also amazed. One second he had been on the ground, moving as slow as stone and then BAM!

The wind was whipping past him like he was inside a tornado as he felt the white dragon flap it's wings, sending huge gusts of wind out behind it's scaly tail. Gripping tight to the saddle grips and praying the connector ropes held, Hogel let out another whoop as the dragon twirled and dived before spinning again and returning to a vertical position as it flew higher and higher.

Looking behind him, he could only see Hiccup and his dragon keeping up, the others were just specks slowly rising into the sky as Berk became a pin prick. "Wow your fast!" Hogel said as the dragon made what he guessed was a pleased sound and then he heard a boom.

If Hogel had thought the creature was fast before, then it was even faster now. We swore he could see the outlines of other countries, even Hiccup had vanished from view as the dragon soared into the air, higher and higher.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dragon righted itself and Hogel gasped, though he found it rather hard to breath.

The world below him was magnificent. He could see the far off outlines of Sweden and even the landmass of Great Britain, not all of it, but enough that he was amazed he was so high up, that he could see other countries.

As the white dragon let out a small cheerful roar, Hogel realized that there was a dull semi-transparent white mist like substance floating above his body, as if in casing him. "What are you?" Hogel asked the dragon he was on, it was like the thing was something made of the magic he had heard about from Sigrum Hofferson as a young, well younger, child.

The dragon smiled up at him, well a dragon's form of smile, then it began to turn and Hogel held on tight to the saddle as the creature shot downwards and suddenly the huge world he had been looking at was becoming much, much smaller.

The world was shaking, he was bouncing around on the saddle and the air was whistling by as he felt like a leaf in a snow storm, cold and being tossed around like mad as the white dragon was suddenly over Berk once again and then, like a switch being thrown, it righted itself so it's belly was parallel to the ground. The dragon then flipped back around and spun twice before shooting back towards the Dragon Field.

Hogel braced himself as the wings came to their full length and in mere seconds the most rocketing, terrifying, exhilarating thing Hogel had ever experienced ended abruptly as the dragon dug it's feet into the ground, landing almost perfectly as bits of the ground tore up slightly.

Shaking, Hogel managed to slowly get off the dragon, to find his _entire_ Dragon Training group gaping at him, even Agnar and Corstila looked dumbstruck.

Off with Hiccup, Tuffnut was picking up his jaw, Fishlegs was muttering something about plus ten thousand speed and Ruffnut was trading a shocked glance with Snoulout. Astrid was looking at Hiccup as well, wondering just how powerful the Wind Fury dragons were. They had never actually ridden on Sapphire, but...wow...

"What was that!"

"How did it do that?"

"Can I have one?"

Immediately the Dragon Training class was swarming the white dragon, questions flying out rapid fire as they stared in awe at the dragon. Sure they had been just as awed at flying as Hogel and enjoyed trying out their own dragons, doing mock races as well, but what they had just seen, Hogel flying into the air and disappearing in a few seconds flat, then reappearing minutes later so fast that they could barely keep track of him, it was just so insane that they didn't know how to respond.

However everyone stopped dead when the creature suddenly began snarling and hissing, it's eyes murderous and it's claws digging into the ground as it looked like twelve devils rolled into one. The cause of this? Angar.

Hogel had just been going to relieve himself of his breakfast when the blond haired boy shoved him to the ground. "Get out of my way!" the bully had shouted down at him, only for his face to become white with barely suppressed fear as the white dragon suddenly became it's current state. Pure fury. They weren't called the Fury breed for style after all.

"Ok!" Hiccup said, immediately getting between the Wind Fury and Agnar. "Let's just call it a day ok?" he said slowly, gesturing for Hogel to move towards the dragon and Agnar and the rest of the group to move away. "T-Tomorrow we'll practice some more, but for now just go home and...uh, bond with your dragons" Hiccup said, still feeling worried and rather awkward about teaching these kids about Dragon Riding. It was after all mostly just a on-the-job kind of learning thing anyways, as Gobber had called it.

"Umm...Hogel, can you wait up?" Hiccup asked as the others went off, using their new dragons to fly back to their homes, some however made faces at Hogel or taunted him as they left.

"Tuffut...um I guess we'll work on my cooking later?" Hiccup asked as the rest of their group began to head off to due their other duties, like the accursed chores...

Tuffnut, realizing he probably wouldn't be seeing the brown haired, dragon riding. Pain in the butt ever again, simple nodded and got on Zip and Bak with Ruffut.

Moments later it was just Hiccup and Hogel and their dragons, which Toothless was playing with the white dragon as he so often did.

"You're getting cooking lessons?" Hogel asked.

"Uh, that's off subject" Hiccup countered, trying to move away from his bad cooking skills. "Toothless" he said and the Night Fury looked up at him just as the white Wind Fury tackled him to the ground. "What do you think?" he asked.

The Night Fury was, in Hiccups' opinion, one of the smartest beings he knew and could generally figure things out that even Hiccup could be stumped by. For example, when Fishlegs and Gobber had been down by the docks one day, wondering how dragons could pull some weight and make the tribe accept them as a hard working member of their village, Toothless had suddenly shot of the bow, rope in his mouth, and begun towing the boat right out of the docks.

The black scaled dragon sat back on his haunches for a moment as he observed the brown haired Hogel and the white dragon, which for lack of a better term, was his adopted son in a meaning or two. He, like most creatures in the world, could sense things before they happened, and he saw no danger, nothing horrible lurking around this pair. It felt the same when he had accepted Hiccup as his friend, companion and master.

And he could see that the young dragon would already not be separated from the boy, whether by some super natural power or pure luck, the viking had somehow managed to earn the right to ride the powerful Wind Fury, the first viking to ever do so, well, Hiccup's short venture on Sapphire technically counted as the first, but still. Having come to his decision, the dragon nodded his head at his friend.

"Well..." Hiccup said, seeing Toothless' nod. "We better go ahead and get this over with then" Hiccup said to Hogel, who looked confused.

"What?" Hogel asked. What was Hiccup talking about? Get what over? Had he done something wrong?

"We need to go talk to his..." Hiccup gestured at the Wind Fury that was laying down in the grass, observing the two vikings quietly, "...Mother."

Hiccup sighed as he stopped before the pin. Beside him, Hogel was peering inside, amazed at the huge Wind Fury and the slightly smaller Wind Furies inside. The two smaller Furies ran out of the hill enclosed pin and tackled their sibling as Toothless slunk forward to Sapphire, who came forward as well and linked heads with Toothless, the two Furies sniffing the other as they gently made humming noises.

However both stopped once Hiccup and Hogel entered the pin. Sapphire, who was arguably even more intelligent then Toothless, felt it in the air, the unease radiated of both her mate and the boy that had saved her children like the lava from her former lair on Tarkus Ja Surm.

Hiccup fidgeted. "Uh...Sapphire" he said and the Wind Furies attention was fixed on him instantly as her soft hum became a slightly suspiciously and worrisome hum. "Well...you see..." He gestured at Hogel, who was slowly moving forward into the Wind Fury's view. "He wants...to um...tame...uh..." Hiccup slapped his head. "This sounded so much better in my head..." he complained as the three smaller Wind Furies came into the pin, two going to Sapphire and the other going to Hogel, where it wrapped around his leg slightly.

Hiccup watched as Sapphire's eyes became slits and she hissed. Before anyone could react, she had tackled Hogel, who yelped in fright as the Wind Fury around his leg shot away and Hiccup made a move to help him, but stopped when he saw Sapphire begin sniffing him and then, after a tense moment of silence, no one moving, Hiccup and Hogel barely breathing, and then she licked his face and backed off, no longer looking angered or even worried.

Hiccup realized then that Sapphire knew that Hogel would take care of her child, and she had, rather calmly, let him take him. It seemed almost weird, since he had expected her to rage around and try and kill the boy. But it seemed that Dragon mothers were different compared to the viking mother.

Turning to Hogel, who looked, for better or worse, slightly shaken. "Well...he's yours now. I would advise keeping good care of him" Hiccup said and the boy nodded. Thanking Hiccup, Hogel was quick to leave.

Hiccup, deciding that he should go ahead and get down to the Thorstons' for his cooking lessons, left Toothless alone with Sapphire, they seemed kind of busy anyways with all the cooing and purring the two were making as they returned to linking their heads and flapping their tails.

"Alright" Hogel said as he entered his room, his new dragon right behind him. "This is my room" he said, gesturing around at the room as he sat at his desk. "Now how am I going to explain this to mom?" he said, looking up at the roof as he leaned back on his chair as the dragon settled itself on his bed. "No! That's my bed!...uh never mind" he said as the dragon snorted at him and went to sleep, or he guessed it went to sleep, it's eyes were closed anyways.

"I guess I'll need to get you a pin or something. Maybe just a small bed or something in here I guess...Hiccup did say to look after you" he said and looked around, he could probably put in one of the beds for sheep he had seen, sure it wouldn't be a perfect but...wait. Did dragons even like beds to sleep in? He had noticed that the pin that Hiccup had housed those white dragons in had stone floors and the white dragon had been resting on a bed of dull red coals. Maybe they just needed coal beds? But how would he do that in his room? The floors were wood!

Groaning, he turned to find the dragon was in fact awake and staring at him. "You know" Hogel said as he walked towards the dragon. "I can't keep calling you 'Dragon', you need a name" he said as he stared at it's bright, icy sky blue eyes. "Soar" he said after a few minutes contemplating a name. "I'll call you Soar."

_**-POST STORY INFO**_**: Well that chap came out a bit longer then a hoped. Five thousand plus! Anyways, I think I maybe made the parts about Dragon Training a bit hard to understand and not explain it enough, especially with Hogel and Soar (White Wind Fury Baby) if you guys think it was a bit hard to follow let me know and I'll try and fix it. But to be honest Hiccup isn't the only one who is having trouble figuring this stuff out * wink * * wink *.**

_**-INFORMATION**_**: INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS**_**: This story is about 30% complete, give or take 10% lol**

****

_**-Review Replies**_**: The best time of da day!**

**.4ever2010: Yeah and now your the first Chapter 2 reviewer! You reply really fast thanks! And would it be alright if I made Steinnun younger? Like a member of the new dragon group? Perhaps you could send me a bio about her? HINT HINT HINT**

**FICTIONFREAK: NO I have not forgot you! Well sorta...but that's not the point! I remembered you when I saw the name and I am glad to have you back on board as well! Wasn't it you, HTTYDfan and RAH who reviewed all the time during Cave In? Though I think im forgetting someone else...hmm. Oh and I added more Toothless/Sapphire fluff. It's kinda hard though because their dragons and all, but I hope I got it down good enough for you!**

**RAH: I haz given youz more...chapterz? I'm glad that you aren't mad about the shorter chapters, and i'm not skipping meals! I'm just ignoring them until it's time for...uh * Cough * Dinner * Cough *. (Lol Jking, I ate Lunch, while writing this, while listening to music, while drinking soda, while reading another fic, while watching Battle of the Bulbs. Lol I multitask no?**

**Kt2209: Thanks and I guess you just read the next chapter lol! Keep up the reviews, always glad to have a new reviewer!**

****

**If I missed your Review, I will try and slide it into the next R&R, if it's not in here, it was either missed by accident or you uploaded it after I finished reading my REVIEWS. CHAPTER 4 is in the works!**

_**RAAAAANT TIMEEEEEEE!**_**: REVIEW! REVIEW ME STORY! REVIEW! REVIEW OR JOE THE BUNNY (He has a carrot in his mouth :) lol) WILL DIE VIA SHOTGUN/GRENADE LAUNCHER/FUZZY SLIPPER SHOOTER**

_**-ENDING INFORMATION**_**: Well this is it for Chapter 3. Four is on it's way, and it will be...dun dun dun...A PLOT TWIST! Oh ma gash? Why was there a question mark in that last one? Oh and subscribe to my YOUTUBE, TALK TO ME IF YOU WANT A BLOG FOR THIS and LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD ADD HTTYD Online Chat/Amv's to the YOUTUBE. NEXT UPDATE IS A CHRISTMAS EDTION ON THE 24th!**

**My name is Lostsword and I will C U NeXT TiME!**

_**I Like Reviews, Plot Bunny Suggestions and Tacos. **_

_**If you liked it, then press the button below and let me know!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Message

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 4: A Message_

**A/N: Well I am a bit mad. I want to thank those that DID review. However, I am a bit ticked that I only have TWO reviews for the past chapter. I understand that it is christmas break, and I will let it slide this time because of that. BUT out of TWO HUNDRED readers I should get at least TEN reviews, is that too much to ask? Really? I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE THIS. THEY INSPIRE ME. REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS THING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY OC'S, MY IDEAS, MY STUFF I MADE UP. DreamWorks and their people own their stuff.**

Hogel slowly walked into the Dragon Training Arena, Soar walking slowly behind him. It was once again early morning and they would be heading out to practice with their dragons once again after they had finished their second day of Dragon Training with Gobber the belch.

Feeling a bit intimidated by the sight of so many dragons, twelve in total, stalking around the Arena with their new masters, Hogel moved off to the side, deciding to simply stay in the background this time. At least Agnar and his gang were keeping their distance now.

"Hi"

Hogel turned to look to his right and found a girl slightly taller then him with Brownish-Red hair and sparkling green eyes. She seemed to be skinny, but he could see the tale-tell signs of muscle that meant she could be agile enough in a fight. However what really surprised him was that she had approached him. Most girls in the village kept themselves distanced from him, if that. "Uh...hi?" Hogel said.

"Your Hogel right?" she said. "My name's Steinnun" She added and smiled down at the white dragon that was practically glued to his leg, which was looking at her suspiciously. "Hi yourself" She said as the dragon snorted and looked away.

Hogel nodded. "Yeah my name is Hogel...uh this is...Soar" He said as he patted the Wind Furies head awkwardly.

"Wow that's a great name!" she said with another smile. "Oh and this is Thor" She said as a Gronkle landed next to her. "So ca-" Steinnun was cut off from speaking as Gobber finally arrived and began to speak.

"Alright laddies and lasses lets get this over with" he said as the recruits gathered around him. "Today, we will be learning about working with your dragons while fighting other dragons" Gobber said as he walked towards a cage door. "Mount up!" he shouted as he pulled the lever and quickly got out of the way.

Before Hogel or the others could react a Monstrous Nightmare burst out of the door, flames all over it's scales as it shot towards the first Viking it could find. "Move!" Gobber yelled and Hogel snapped into action.

Jumping onto Soar, Hogel quickly slid his booted feet into the stirrups and clicked the connection cords to his harness before clicking his feet against Soar's sides, spurring him to shoot into the air.

As the rest of the Dragon Training recruits mounted up and began to take to the air, the Monstrous Nightmare let out a roar and snapped it's jaws shut just inches from Hagal Hofferson and his dragon as it shot skyward.

Hogel watched as Hagal spun the dragon around, now flying towards the caged roof of the Arena backwards, and then had his dragon shoot a fireball down at the Nightmare, which roared as the ball of molten fire hit it's scaly armor.

"Hogel!" Hagal yelled as he moved his dragon to where the brown haired boy was. "I'll distract him, you get a shot at the underbelly!" Hagal cried before diving off to one side with his Nadder, getting the Nightmare's attention.

For one short moment Hogel was terrified. What if he froze up? What if he failed? What if-

Hogel was thrown out of his thoughts as Soar suddenly dived and shot right at the Nightmare. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" he cried as they drew closer. How was Soar going to-

The Wind Fury roared and then lashed out with it's claws, it's tail, everything, but not it's fire. Looking behind him, Hogel saw claw marks, but no real damage to the beast.

Suddenly something out of his view shot by and a line of fiery liquid hit the dragons underbelly. Immediately after, Hagal and a few others hit the dragon as well with fire, causing it to whimper and run back into the cage.

"Well that was stupid" Agnar said as he flew overhead on his own Monstrous Nightmare, which had just shot at the other Nightmare after Hogel had failed to attack it. Behind him, riding on her purple Nightmare, Thora grunted in agreement.

Landing on the ground of the Arena, Hogel heard the cat calls of Dogsbreath, Agnar, Thora and the rest of their pack. "Loser", "Fool", "Wannabe" and many other insults were shot at him as the rest of the group landed. Only Hagal, Steinnun and a few others seemed to not be joining in.

Gobber, having watched the performance with a mixture of pride and disappointment, was about to say something when the alarms went off.

Hiccup and Astrid were relaxing under the tree on her favorite hill, simply spending time together, no training, planning or anything, just sitting and listening as they watched the village life nearby.

It was serene. Small flocks of Terrible Terrors were flying around and on the edge of the horizon Viking fishing boats could be seen, having just started their fishing runs. The leaves above them were shaking slightly as the wind picked up and the air was full of the waking village. Everything to the couple was calm and soft as they sat there, Astrid in Hiccups lap, her head in the crook of his neck, his arms around her frame and their hands linked together as their legs intertwined in the soft grass on the hill they so often visited.

It was practically perfect in Hiccup's mind. And then the warning shells went off. Loud shouts could be heard as warriors quickly armed themselves and the shells on top of the towers were blown into, sending out shrill shrieking sounds. Dragons took off in frightened frenzies while both Hiccup and Astrid shot up, their dragons already making their way up the hill from where they had been with Sapphire and her two remaining children, who Nad had been entertaining with his colorful wings.

"Whats happening?" Hiccup said as Astrid mounted up on Nad, Hiccup doing likewise on Toothless. Even Sapphire and her two children were preparing for a battle.

"Who knows, but something is happening over there!" Astrid said as they took to the air. Hiccup squinted and saw several Viking fishing boats surrounding a lone boat with an odd flag design. No...it couldn't be.

"It's Estonian" Hiccup said.

/

"What?" Stoick said as he stood on the deck of the Estonian ship. Before him was the captain of the boat, several guards and a messenger with a letter for Hiccup.

"His Royal Majesty, the King of Estonia, has sent a letter to be delivered to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" the man said with an accented voice. "I was intrusted to deliver it to him and only him" The man said with a bit of pride.

"I am Hiccup's father" Stoick said. "You can give the letter to me" the chief said as he eyed the Estonian. He had been the first among the fisherman to spot the boat, and he had been having a bad feeling ever since.

The messenger was about to deny the request and state that it was _only_ to be given to Hiccup, however he saved his voice for the boy himself had arrived. Landing on the wooden deck, the brown haired viking was riding the infamous Night Fury, which made clear that it was the equally infamous boy he was to deliver his letter to. "Sir" the messenger said. "I have been ordered by his Royal Highness, the King of Estonia to deliver this message to you, Sir" the messenger stated and handed the boy a white envelope with a red seal over the center and a golden stamp of a shield with triple eagles in the upper right corner.

Hiccup nodded to him and opened the envelope. As Astrid and his father looked over his shoulder, he then opened the letter itself and read the contents.

_To the Infamous Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third_

"_I, through my loyal subject Lord Astrus, have learned of your village and_

_it's rather...exotic pets. My country is currently at war with an empire_

_known as Russia. We are losing. I am in need of your help. I am willing to deliver a generous sum of gold, food and other supplies to your village...IF, in return, you provide a bulwark of warriors to help in our war. If you do not accept my generous offer...your village will be razed to the ground._

_The King of Estonia, Julius Anton Kass_

Hiccup froze. The last sentence repeated itself in his head. _If you do not accept my generous offer...your village will be razed to the ground. Razed to the ground..._

_Razed to the ground..._

__

_**-POST STORY INFO: **_**Well this is the shortest chapter I have uploaded on this thing...But as most of you should know, REVIEWS ARE INSPIRATION. The less I am reviewed, the less inspired and motivated I am to write this. Im not making this up. Look at all the great stories on Fanfiction, they all have great amounts of reviews providing encouragement. If it weren't for RAH and HTTYD fan, I wouldn't really be writing this anymore. I want to thank the other people that did review a few times, and TG, if you are out there, YOU BETTER START REVIEWING. Read on...**

_**-INFORMATION:INFORMATION**_

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS:**_** This story is at 40% completion. Give or take.**

****

_**-REVIEW REPLIES:**_

_**.4ever2010:**_** Dang, are you going to be the first reviewer for ALL of my chapters? Im beginning to worry about your social life...lol just joking. I kinda forgot about describing what she was wearing, but I hope I captured Steinnun well enough for you. I have to be honest, since Christmas I have been bad about reading up on her story, but I promise to try and do it some more tonight if I get time. Did you like how I did it or should I change or fix something?**

_**RAH:**_** Sorry about all the crap I have been throwing out there. I am having the hardest time coming up for what should happen and what shouldn't happen and how to do it, why to do it and all that stuff. As for Soar and Hogel, I am planning to have more playful, brand new pet dragon stuff later on. And what do you think about the plot twist?**

_****_

_**-RANT TIME**_**: REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING! REVIEWWW!**

_**-ENDING INFORMATION: **_**all I got is Review...I WILL KEEP SAYING IT UNTIL IT HAPPENS.**

**My Name is Lostsword and I will C U NeXT TiME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Newcomers

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 5: Newcomers_

**A/N: Well DANG. I shot up from 9 reviews to 15! that's huge for me. Which is kind of sad...but still! Thanks for reviewing guys and gals and please keep it up!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY STUFF, THAT I CREATED, FOR THIS STORY. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP ON HTTYD.**

Hiccup managed a fake smile as he hugged his father. The larger viking hugged his boy back in their tight embrace as if it was the last time he would get to do so. It probably was.

All around them dozens upon dozens of other vikings were trading hugs, hand shakes, kisses and the works with their loved ones. Tears were falling silently as the small, sixty or so bodied party of viking warriors boarded their fishing boats and prepared to sail. Nearby, Hiccup saw Astrid trying to stay strong as she watched her father, Sigrum, stow his gear on the boat as they began to cast off for Estonia, most likely never to return. As soon as the ships faded behind the horizon the group of remaining vikings head for home, work, or just somewhere to think or mourn.

Walking up the path to his house, Hiccup noticed the blond and black haired boy from before that had been taking a large part in terrorizing Hogel. Agnar, Hiccup thought as he remembered the boy's name. He was surprised when he noticed that Agnar was crying, long tears were flowing down his face as he stayed in the shadow of a nearby house, watching one of the fishing boats vanish beyond the horizon. That's when Hiccup realized sadly that both of his parents had been hugging him goodbye earlier.

"You ok?" Astrid said softly as she slid up next to him, her hand sneaking into his own as they made their way up the path, heading home long forgotten as they simply took comfort in each other's presence.

"Yeah...how about you" Hiccup said as he observed her. Gone was the confident, undefeatable Astrid. Right now, all he saw was an emotional wreck barely holding it together. Her father was practically her world, and he might never return.

"I...I already miss him Hiccup" Astrid said softly, her eyes unfocused. "I want to be strong...but...but..." She continued to mumble until Hiccup guided her to the side of a vacant house and held her as she let her grief and pain flow out in the form of a cascade of tears and sobs as Hiccup rocked back and forth slowly.

No noticed the breakdown of Astrid Hofferson that sad day on Berk. They were too busy breaking down themselves.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he stared at the Estonian before him.

It had been roughly two or so weeks since the war party had departed from Berk. During that time Hiccup had been helping Astrid deal with the emotional trauma that she was going through and at the same time helping Sapphire and Toothless train the two Wind Fury pups. And of course he had been working with Gobber and the rest of his friends training the recruits into becoming Dragon Riders.

What was surprising was that the trainee's had stopped their persecution of Hogel. Hiccup remembered a quote Astrid had said once. Something about those that share a great burden will share friendship, no matter how great the hatred between them, or something to that effect. All he knew was that even Agnar and his gang had lost all interest in bothering Hogel. It seemed that now that the group had a common enemy, or at least a common target to hate, they had finally become something closer to a family then they had been before.

But that was off subject.

Spitelout, who was taking charge while Stoick was gone, had just come to him and told him that two children and a man had requested to see him. They had been aboard the ships that had arrived this morning carrying the gold, food and supplies that Estonia had promised Berk. And now they were standing in front of him.

At a quick glance they did look exactly how Hiccup figured rich, powerful people must dress. The girl was adorned in a red dress with various jewels. The dress ended at just below the knees and it also had bright golden colored shoulder and knee guards. There was even an intricate golden chest piece on her dress, which was made of thin, yet sturdy looking golden bars that crisscrossed in various directions to be both beautiful and extremely good defensive armor. On her back there was a light brown bow with a quiver of arrows as well. On her side was a medium length sword. Her golden hair had been braided tightly by golden bands and her chocolate brown eyes showed a keen intelligence lurking behind her young appearance, although she looked to be nearly as old as Hiccup. It didn't help that she was studying him intently.

The boy on the other hand was clad in a simpler red tunic and pants, with thicker, more covering armor plates instead of the lighter armor guards. He also had gauntlets covering leather gloves and a shield was strapped to his back instead of a bow and quiver. On his side was a larger sword with a more intricate hilt. His boots were also armored instead of being made of light leather like his sister. Also unlike his sister, he had close cropped hair that was barely above the eyebrows and he seemed slightly older, and far less intelligent.

"The King demands this" the man, the children's handler, said. "His Royal Highness wants you...eh...Vikings to train his son and daughter in the art of Dragon Combat" the handler stated. "It is a non negotiable part of your deal with Estonia."

"We never agreed to that!" Hiccup cried out.

"You will agree to it or you will suffer the consequences of breaking an agreement!" the man shot back.

Hiccup immediately had a burst of memory as he thought of the letter. _If you do not accept my most generous offer...your village will be razed to the ground..._

"Fine..." Hiccup said at last, realizing he had to do this whether he liked it or not.

"Good" the man said and nodded at the two children, then he nodded at both Hiccup and Spitelout and left for the docks, his task now done.

Hiccup, now left with the two children, who were more of young teens, sighed and headed for the Arena. The group would be practicing today, and they would might as well meet the two newest additions to the class...

"Everyone" Hiccup said as he entered the arena, where he could see the Dragon Trainees practicing on various things. Such as weapon practice dummies, controlling their dragons and of course working on their leather harnesses with Gobber. Off to the side, he could see Astrid look at him with a curoius eye as she turned away from the practice dummy line up, where she had been instructing Agnar, Dogsbreath and Stiennun in how to use a bow properly. However the former and latter had done exceptionally well, with only Dogsbreath actually having difficulty doing the tasks she assigned them.

"These are going to be two new additions to your Dragon Training class" Hiccup explained as he moved aside and let the two Estonian teens by. Immediately he heard several whistles aimed at the girl, and he knew it was most likely the trouble makers, who, despite having left Hogel alone for the most part, were still up to their old tricks it seemed.

Growling, the girl ignored them and stood off to the side in her own space, her brother standing nearby, staying out of her space and away from the group of viking teens as well.

"Get to know each other...uh and continue training" Hiccup said. Ugh, why had Gobber recommended him to take charge of the entire training? Sure his friends were glad to only have to help in the Dragon Training only slightly now, but still...

"I can't believe this!" Thora yelled as she threw her spear at the nearest tree she could find. The wooden pole's metal tip sunk into the tree's trunk several inches as Thora walked towards the old tree to retrieve her spear. "That girl's nerve!" she shouted as she thought back to what had happened only a few moments before.

"_Hey" Thora said nonchalantly as she walked up to the sort of beautiful-creepy Estonian girl. It that was possible anyways. "Hey" she repeated after there was no response. "Are you in there?" she asked as she approached the girl. Immediately the girl's brown eyes turned to glare at her as she backed up._

"_Stay away from me fool, I won't associate with someone as poor and low socially as a simple barbarian peasant!" she spat._

"_Watch it witch!" Thora snarled as she took a step closer, instantly losing any thoughts of having another girl around to talk to. _

"_How dare you!" the girl snapped. "I am more important then you will ever be!" she added with malice as she shoved Thora away._

"_Dragon Wench!" Thora spat as she shoved the girl back. Snarling, the girl tackled Thora and the two became a blur of punches and kicks, armor clinking against armor and clothing getting torn as they escalated the fight. _

_Suddenly Gobber was there and he quickly plucked the two aside. And by plucked, he tossed them like rag dolls to opposite sides of the Arena._

"_You truly are a barbarian!" the girl shouted, looking at her torn dress. "You probably don't even know how expensive this is!" she complained as she reached for her sword._

"_Probably as expensive as the price they'll pay for your grave marker...oh wait, that would be nothing!" Thora shouted and prepared to charge her again._

"_Stop!" Gobber bellowed. "Thora, get some air! Lassy, you get your torn self up to the cottage you were assigned and calm down!" Gobber yelled, sending the two out of the Arena._

"Calm down Thora" Agnar said as he and Dogsbreath approached from behind, coming from the Arena as well.

"Calm down!" Thora shouted at Agnar, whipping around so fast that she nearly crashed into him. "You want me to _calm down_!" she demanded, her face so agonizingly close to his. "I want to gut her and toss her back to-" she started to rant, only for Agnar to punch her gut, causing her to nearly double over into his face, however he moved to the side and she fell to all fours as she glared up at him.

"Anger isn't going to help you right now" he said as he offered her a hand up. Snarling, Thora hit his hand away with her own.

Ignoring the jolt of energy that coursed through her at the contact, she yelled at him. "That's so _ironic_ coming from _you_."

Immediately she regretted her words as she watched Agnar's face darken, his eyes turning from sort-of-friendly to glaring daggers. Turning around, he stomped off into the underbrush. She made no effort to follow him as Dogsbreath muttered something along the lines of "Way to go."

Hiccup sighed as he listened to Gobber. Not only had the girl, which he had yet to learn her or her brother's name, gotten into a fight, she had nearly attacked another student with a weapon. Just what he needed.

"I'll talk to her" Hiccup assured Gobber and left for the house that Spitelout had issued to the Estonian siblings. It wasn't more then a few minutes before he arrived at the simple abode. The house was just like most other Viking homes with the same Talon like shape and dragon carvings that all Viking houses had.

Knocking on the door, Hiccup waited a few minutes for a response, which was the door being opened by the Estonian girl from before. However instead of her torn dress that she had worn when leaving the Arena, she now wore a smaller dress that came down to a bit above the knees and it seemed to be made of a silk material. "Oh, _prince_ Hiccup" she said. "I didn't know you would be visiting me today" the teen said, almost bordering on a purr as she spoke.

"Umm...I just wanted to talk..." Hiccup began, stuttering slightly as she smirked up at him. "...uh...to you about uh the...um...incident today" He said.

"Oh _that_" the girl said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I accept your apology" she said simply. As if they were discussing the weather.

"Huh?" Hiccup said, surprised.

"I know it wasn't your fault that these stupid peasants don't know how to react to royalty that well. I mean, your people are rather poor. I don't understand how you can _possibly_ manage living in these conditions" she said, smiling at him as she said this.

"Yeah...umm...i just wanted...y-you know what, I should ju-just be go-" Hiccup tried to say, deciding that he would only make things worse by talking as she continued to move slightly in the doorway, her rather...well um short dress bothering him. And she didn't seem to mind it, it was almost as if she was enjoying it.

"You know" the girl said smoothly. "Your village could profit highly from a marriage between the two of us" she said, this time it was definitively a purr.

Hiccup stood in front of the doorway, too shocked to move or say anything. He had thought she might be attracted to him, but not this much.

"I'll let you think about it" the girl said as she slowly moved the door shut, stopping just enough to poke her head out. "Oh, and my name is Helana" she added with an alluring smile before shutting her door, finally leaving Hiccup alone.

Hogel sighed as he trudged out of the Dragon Training Arena. Gobber, who had taken over after Hiccup had left for some reason, had finally allowed them to leave since he deemed to them that they had worked hard enough for the day. Well, it was afternoon now, but Hogel didn't want to correct the older viking, for fear of extended training time.

"Hey Hogel!" a voice called and the brown haired boy turned to find Steinnun walking towards him, Thor following behind her faithfully. "You were great today" she said, complementing him.

Hogel knew that he had been many things in the Arena today, but he hadn't been great, or even ok for that matter. He could barely shoot a bow, throw a knife or swing a sword. The only thing he was good at was hiding. It was agreed that he was the best at hiding something, or someone, among their Dragon Training Group. When Astrid had sent them out into the woods a few days ago, having made one team the "Vikings", who were given only a weapon of choice and a days worth of food, and one team the "Dragons", who would ride on their dragons and 'Hunt' the Vikings down until either all of the Dragons had been 'Killed' or the Vikings 'Slain'.

Needless to say, everyone but Hogel had been killed except Steinnun, Hogel and two other members of their group, one a boy who's name he couldn't recall and the other a girl named Rhyl Beckham, who was a skilled woodswoman and cook. While Steinnun and her group had eventually won the mock battle a day later, having managed to trick the remaining Dragons into a trap made of falling rope with stones around the edges, Hogel had been hidden in plain sight for hours. While Agnar and his steadily shrinking group of pranksters taunted him for this, some had said he might be able to put such a trait to good use one day.

However, returning to the present, Hogel figured that, with how small his present group of friends was, he might as well accept the misplaced praise instead of reject it. "Thanks" Hogel said. "You were pretty good yourself" he said in return.

Steinnun nodded, hiding a small blush. "Thanks...uh...i'll see you tomorrow" she said and left, Hogel, feeling weird in his stomach, wondered if he had eaten some bad fish for lunch before he brushed it off and mounted up on Soar and shooting into the sky, headed for home.

_**-POST-STORY INFORMATION**_**: Well guys and girls, I know I was REALLY late in uploading, so here is my excuse/deeply thought up answer:**

**I was going to upload, but then MAJOR writers block hit me and by the last tuesday of 2010, I was at a friends for awhile. So basically all new years week I wrote nothing. Then, I was getting over MORE writers block and I got home and had to prepare for/ be forced to go to: school.**

**So there is all of my junk. I might be slower uploading because of the new school year, so eh, sorry. But I will try and add more twists to make up for it. * Cough * NEXT CHAPTER! * Cough * **

**Oh and for those of you that don't know, Rhyl Beckham is not my OC, she belongs to Autumn Khaos and she will be making more appearances from now on, so keep an eye out, or both! READ ON!**

_**-TRANSLATIONS**_**: None...Helena means something in English, I just don't really remember.**

_**-INFORMATION**_**:**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS**_**: Due to revisions, this story's progress is now unknown and we ****are SPIRALLLING OUT OF CONTROOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

****

_**-REVIEW REPLIES**_**:**

**.4ever2010: Lol, I bet you'll be the first one in this chap too. And im sorry about your "Freaky" moment too, im sure about 24/7 therapy will remove "Some" of it from your scary mind, jk lol. And I still want to know what you thought of Steinnun in this.**

**LionHeart: Yup, their just a lovely bunch eh? (No offense if someone is actually Estonian and reading this)**

**ScarletCamellia: Well to be honest, Hogel just kind of appeared when I started writing this, he wasn't supposed to be...well in any of my stories, but I wanted to add him for some reason. I'll try and keep him OC, but I find myself making him my own version of a weaker Hiccup...oh well, I will try. And I added that soft spot you wanted, Poor Agnar...**

**FictionFreak: Glad to know your here to stay, im really sad I haven't updated recently. But again, I am a HUGE procrastinator...**

**Easillyamussed: Thanks! I'm glad you like my work and characters. And I am getting more reviews, I just hope the numbers rise, but for now it's enough. And here is your next chap!**

**D.C Drako: THANKS!**

**Autumn Khaos: Thanks for the criticism. I'm really bad about my grammar, but im trying to get better, and with me reading Shakespear, im hoping to get better. Oh and I added you to the story, I haven't really fully integrated Rhyl into the story yet though. Although, while I normally hate people giving me little detail in their char, I liked it from you. For some reason, when I was writing your description into a bio, I just made her into a major character in the book. Hope you don't mind, let me know what you think later on as I have her appear!**

**RAH: I'm glad you don't think the chap was confusing or suckish. I was so worried everyone would hate it, im kinda worried about this one too. And please, please mail me your ideas, im rewriting the plot for this thing because I didn't like it and would love ideas!**

****

_**-RANT TIME**_**:**

_**-ENDING INFORMATION**_**:**

_**-C U NEXT TiME!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Good and Bad Memories

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 6: Good and Bad Memories_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY STUFF THAT I MADE. YOU SHOULD HOPEFULLY REALIZE THIS BY NOW.**

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

It was early morning, the sun had risen and Astrid was most likely off practicing by herself. Well, herself and Nad anyways...

Hiccup however was confined to the smithy. Working on several damaged weapons, mostly training ones that were related to the Dragon Training Class, and hunting weapons that were related to incidents when a Viking missed a stray turkey or fish and hit a much harder target instead.

As he lifted the hammer, which he would use to strike on the longsword that had been damaged during one of Gobber's weapon classes, Hiccup thought of the Dragon Training Class. They had come far, that was for sure.

Over the past week they had managed to finish their saddles, and now, most of them were simply working on their own by flying and bonding with their dragons everyday, only going to the Arena to do group practices like flying in a group, or to go through Gobber's weapon classes on swords, bows, spears and knives. The normal viking weapons used on Berk.

They weren't experts though, and far from it, but they were coming along and Hiccup was rather proud he had helped them along. The others had been the same way as well. Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Astrid, all of them, they all seemed happy to have trained a group of Riders. And it most likely would be the same for the current class when they helped build the next one, as his father had hinted that he wanted the entire village trained to ride dragons one day.

However the Estonian siblings were slightly below...well below knowing how to fly. The girl, Helena was a natural and one of the top in her class, but her brother, Maruvin, was practically a moron when it came to dragons. He was too angry, too ambitious. Hiccup still had flashbacks of the _first_ time they had tried to get him to tame a dragon.

"_I want that one!" Maruvin declared as he walked forward, his rather flashy and expensive clothing contrasting greatly to his slightly older instructors and peers. His gauntleted finger pointing at a large Monstrous Nightmare that was observing two smaller Nightmares trying to sneak by it and steal the massive pig that it had found in the woods and brought back to it's home to feast on._

_Snoutlout, who had come to help along with Hiccup and Fishlegs, shrugged. "Sure, just don't get yourself killed" he said and tried to ignore the odd, somewhat flirty looks that the Estonian girl was sending to him. How Hiccup could keep her off him was beyond him, she wasn't even interested in him, and yet here she was teasing both HIM and FISHLEGS. It disgusted the somewhat seasoned warrior. But he was still a male, and couldn't help but...shaking his head, Snoulout turned his attention to the kid and fought of any images of that scary girl._

"_Beast, I order you to be my pet" the boy said, causing everyone watching, even Helena herself, to stare in shock as their jaws dropped. The Nightmare however ignored him and continued to eat it's haul. "Did you here me you stupid dragon!" the boy shouted in anger and kicked the creature's armored forearm._

"_Bad idea..." Fishlegs squeaked in fear as he covered his eyes. Snoutlout winced, probably having a flashback from Tarkus where Astrid had made him step on Toothless' tail. Hiccup considered shutting his eyes as well. Helena just stared in amusement and anticipation._

_The gigantic Nightmare's eyes' flared and it howled in rage before it opened it's jaw in the general direction of the offending boy in his bright red cloths._

_Though thickheaded, something of a hot head and ignorant to a dragon's ways, he had seen enough in his own country and here to know what the action the dragon was making meant. So it was with great haste that he all but ingloriously dove away as the dragon shot a fireball twice the size of Maruvin, which barely missed the boy, and slammed into a tree. The tree immediately burst into flames, quickly becoming nothing more then a molten pile of pure heat and fire._

_Fishlegs, already worried that the Nightmare would attack, quickly grabbed one of the thankfully prepared buckets of water and headed off to stop the flaming wood from consuming the forest._

_Helena scowled at her brother. "You really should be more careful, if you die father might send me home to that fool of a commander" she complained._

_Maruvin, looking hurt, but with a hint of understanding in his eyes, nodded dejectedly and stood up to rejoin the rest of their group, his eyes glancing at the now calm Nightmare with suspicion._

That had been the first and last time he had tried to kick or even yell at a Dragon. Maruvin had yet to capture a dragon, but he would hopefully be able to. Hiccup had been spending a part of his day helping him along. That was one of the perks of the rest of the class already practicing by themselves, or at least without needing help from instructors, Hiccup had more time to train the boy personally, and despite his annoying personality and short temper, he was getting the idea of a dragon being both a pet and friend through his thick skull.

Speaking of thick skulls, Hiccup watched as Tuffnut walked into the shop, carrying a rather busted looking spear. "Don't even say anything!" he shouted. "I swear that it was a fish!" he added just as loud as he dropped the spear onto the table to be fixed. "...someone just changed it into a rock when I was...um...not looking" he muttered softly, however Hiccup still heard it.

"Whatever" Hiccup said and finished the longsword. "Your throat any better?"he asked hopefully.

Tuffnut glared at Hiccup. "No" he said flatly. "I swear though" he said with something close to a smirk mixed with a true smile. "I never knew anyone could cook that bad..."

Hiccup groaned. "It was an accident. The book said half a pint of-" he started to explain, but Tuffnut cut him off.

"That was a page on how to make DRAGON FEED! My mum and me had been working on that after Zip and Bak showed up and you had to test it on me!" Tuffnut complained.

Hiccup, trying not to laugh at the memory of Tuffnut gagging and choking as if liquid magma and sheep droppings had been shoved down his throat, simply asked, "But did your dragon like it?"

Tuffnut glared once more and ignored the jab. "After I spat it all up and nearly strangled you to death, yeah, he sorta did" Tuffnut replied. "Ugh.." he clutched his stomach. "Now the memory is coming back...dang it Hicc...oh no...crap" his face turned a bright green as he said this. "Just fix the speeear!" Tuffnut shouted as he ran outside, probably to somewhere he could hurl without being laughed at.

As Hiccup tried not to laugh, he walked over to Tuffnut's spear to begin the work on it's twisted wood and dented metal tip. However as he did so, he saw through the window the four forms of Hogel, Steinnun, Rhyl and Hagal sprinting down through the village streets, seemingly in some sort of race. Smiling, Hiccup watched them run by and felt a bit of joy that the brown haired kid had finally found a group of friends.

"Dang it!" Thora shouted as she missed the target's center once more, her arrow having lodged itself right into a spot in the upper left side of the leather covered circle of wood. All around, in almost a square like formation, the rest of her six arrows could be seen. "I just can't do this!" she complained.

Agnar, off to the side, aiming at his own target, turned to glance at her. "Yes you can" he said. "You just-"

"Don't say that again!" Thora snapped. "You've said 'You just need to practice' at least ten times today!"

"And you've listened to none of them" Agnar snapped back at her, letting his arrow fly without even looking. The long wooden arrow with it's blue dyed feathers sunk into the target he had been aiming at before with a loud THUNK as it hit the center. "Here" he said after she glared at him when she saw the shot. He put his bow next to his quiver that was against the wooden stand he had been shooting from behind and walked up behind her.

Immediately Thora was on the defensive. Having played with him and Dogsbreath for so long as children, she knew he was not above tackling, tickling or some other thing from behind without giving forewarning. "Relax" Agnar said and, although a bit reluctantly, Thora nodded and let the black and golden blond haired hunter step behind her. Putting his hands and forearms on her own and practically melding his body into hers, he guided her hands to do the simply maneuvers of putting the arrow into the bow and pulling it back easily, it should be for someone who had done it since a young age after all.

"Now just look at the center" he said softly, his face right over her shoulder, his mouth next to her ear. "Just wait for the wind to die down...wait" he commanded and the wind did eventually die down, but to the blond haired girl in front of him, it took years instead of a few minutes. "Now aim a bit up, steady your hands" he said, still soft but commanding. "Alright...let it go" he said and she released the arrow, sending it right into the very center of the target.

Thora let out a small squeal of joy and sagged backwards into Agnar's chest. "You never heard me squeal" she said softly, turning her head to the side to look at him.

Agnar, who was now the one uncomfortable in their current position, cocked his head to the side, bringing it a bit closer unintentionally to her own face. "And if I don't want to forget?" he said.

Thora smiled softly, trying to keep up the flirty smile she had plastered onto her face. "Then I guess I'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet" she said and leaned her head up slightly and forward, locking her mouth with his and letting her long felt feelings pour out into hot, spicy kisses.

Angar, slightly surprised, froze for a second, then quickly returned her kisses and wrapped his arms around her as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. All he knew, as he felt her grind up against him, pulling herself closer to him, was that he was glad he had offered to help her with archery.

The leaves under his booted feet made crunching sounds as he smashed them to small pieces. The trees whipped by and the small streams splashed him with both mud and ice cold water, but all Hogel knew was that Steinnun was hot on his tail.

Behind the brown haired boy was Steinnun in hot pursuit, with Rhyl and Hagal gaining on him at a near equal pace, with the latter ahead by a few feet. Sprinting faster, Hogel continued to try and lose the three by ducking under trees that had fallen over the trail, leaving only small low paths underneath them, as well as jumping over ponds or scrambling past small rocky boulders in a desperate attempt to lose the pursuing trio.

Grinning as he heard Rhyl let out a surprised yelp once she tripped and fell into the mud, Hogel dodged around a tree and dove under a bush. Seconds later and his friends shot by him as they chased down what they assumed was the path he had taken.

Sitting inside the cover of the bush, Hogel waited a few moments, making sure he had lost them, then he crept out of the bush and onto the makeshift trail that he and his friends had made. He barely got two feet from the bush before he heard her voice.

"Thought you could hide?"

Hogel swore he jumped high enough to catch a bird from the sky. Spinning around , he came face to face with Steinnun, who was grinning mischievously at him. "Don't do that!" Hogel said as he collasped onto a tree that had fallen over onto it's side as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ah but your face was priceless!" Steinnun said as she plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry" she said after a few seconds.

Hogel shook his head. "It's fine, I was just surprised, that's all" Hogel said and Steinnun smiled at him. Ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach, Hogel continued to stare at her, and she him. An awkward air had surrounded them and Hogel was about to question why he wasn't saying anything when Steinnun leaned forward and brought her mouth against his cheek in a quick kiss. Pulling back, she stared at him in both embarrassment and worry.

Realizing both of their faces were red as tomatoes, Hogel opened his mouth to say something, only for him to catch a hint of danger. Glancing to the around, he heard her snarl a fraction before he heard her voice.

"Aww... your so _cute_" Corstilla said in a sickly sweat voice as she dropped from a tree branch and glared at the two. "I guess I'll put her pathetic excuse of a kiss into account when I pummel you into the ground" she spat and approached the two, cracking her knuckles.

"Cor lets just calm down an-" Hogel tried to say, tried to reason, only to get his faced yelled at.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she all but howled. She was getting red with anger, her eyes nothing but pure hatred as she stared at him in the same way a wolf or bird might stare at it's prey. "I'm going to enjoy this you little twerp" she hissed as her knees bent and her right arm cocked itself back. She was preparing to pounce.

"Move!" Hogel shouted and like lighting he and Steinnun sprinted off into the underbrush. Sadly however, they were going in a direction that was leading them away from both the village and Hagal and Rhyl.

"Get back here!" Corstilla shouted, her black hair swishing as she sped towards them, her golden red eyes flaring as she reached for something.

"Down!" Hogel shouted and they hit the thick mud below them with a jarring, earth spinning thud. As they did this, a pair of bolas shot overhead, slamming into a nearby tree where the two bolas spun around the trunk until they ran out of rope and their metal balls slammed into the trunk of the tree, sinking deep into the wood, sending chips out in all directions.

Hearing Corstilla cursing her aim, Hogel grabbed Steinnun's hand and led her farther into the woods as Corstilla continued her pursuit of them. "She could have killed us!" Steinnun shouted and Hogel immediately shot into a strong flashback.

_Corstilla grimaced at the wound. The bolas had damaged his ankle, nearly breaking his foot right off his leg. It was healing, but Hogel still awoke each morning with her waiting for him to yell at her or ask for something. He never yelled though, it just wasn't him._

"_You know I...I didn't mean to..." she started and he nodded._

"_I know, not your fault" he said and the black haired girl glanced at him, fear in her eyes. She had already been reprimanded by their mother, and yelled at more by their father, but she had yet to be yelled at by him and he knew she expected it, even if she knew it would never happen. He couldn't yell at her, not after all she had done for him._

"_Hog..." Corstilla said softly, her eyes looking at the floor once more. Hogel made a sound with his throat, signaling for her to continue. Taking in a breath, Corstilla looked up at him once more. "Do you think I'm a monster?" she asked. "Like Kenja said?"_

_Hogel shook his head. "No Cor, she's wrong, she was just angry...your not a monster" he said softly, watching her tear up slightly. "You'll never be a monster, your too nice for that" he said and she smiled at the lie._

A blink and Hogel was right back into his nightmare relm that was the waking world. Jumping over a large tree root, his hand still clasped in Steinnun's, Hogel continued to sprint through the woods as Corstilla began to slow down behind them, and before long he heard her shout out threats of retribution. But he knew the truth to those threats.

"_You'll never be a monster, your too nice for that..."_

A bit later they stopped running and began to catch their breaths. "That girl is crazy" Steinnun said in between breaths.

Hogel refused to answer, though he bristled slightly at the words. He knew that kind of description and tone well...

"We should tell Hiccup" Steinnun said after she could finally feel her breathing and heart beat slow down.

"No" Hogel said firmly. When she stared at him like he was crazy he shook his head. "Just...don't worry about it" he said and headed in the direction of the village, or he hoped so anyways. "We better get back" he said.

Steinnun frowned and grabbed his shoulder. "Whats the matter?" she asked. "What are you hiding?" she pressed when he refused to answer. She stared into his eyes and her face said that she demanded an answer. But his said no.

"Don't worry" Hogel said and kissed her lips softly. Pulling back, he smiled. "We really should head back, the others are probably worried..." he said and headed off again, holding her hand this time.

The blond haired female considered bugging him for an answer again, but she knew that he was stronger then most gave him credit for, maybe not the most muscular, but still very strong in other areas. She could wait, and it looked like she would have to if she was to learn what had happened when he had that weird look in his eye when he had said no to reporting Corstilla. Sighing, she simply enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers and his hand in her own.

The throne room stank of darkness and treachery. He hated it. However he would deal with it if, as it was a small price to pay to see his brother die and his crown returned.

"What took you so long to return?" a voice rasped, seeming to appear and wrap all around the dark, shadowy room at the same time. Shivering, he stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight, the cold stone floor having no effect on him due to his leather boots.

"The boy was more trouble then expected, he nearly killed me" he said and made sure to keep his eyes away from the throne itself, or more specifically, the one seated in it.

"What did you expect!" the voice shouted, the room's aura now full of rage and fury. Two twins of retribution. "He is one of _them_!" the voice hissed, now as quiet as an exotic snake. "You must use..._finesse_ to deal with that breed..." the voice added in another whisper.

"Well give me more men and I'll kill him this time! I simply underestimated him the last-"

"SILENCE!" again the room was filled with pure fury and for a split second he made the mistake of looking at the form seated on the Throne. The figure was garbed in a dark robe and cloak, with a wooden staff of a dark wood laying against the side of the stone throne. The figures face was still obscured, but warning alarms in his head went off the second he looked in that direction. Glancing away, fearful of a painful death, he waited to be spoken to.

"Leave my sight" the voice spat. "Go and lure the boy here. We will deal with him together this time" the voice said and, knowing he had been dismissed and should leave quickly, he bowed and exited into the shadows once more.

Hiccup Horrendous the Third would regret the day he had ever messed with his plans...

_**-POST STORY INFORMATION**_**: And the plot thickens...sorry that you guys had to wait so long, but I have been busy enjoying my weekend and free time. Sorry for being so inconsiderate to you guys... I feel bad now :(**

**But I brought you a shiny new chapta! So we're sorta even...**

_**-INFORMATION**_**:INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running/ Need subscribers!) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete ) | BLOG (Need Feedback) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Flying High (Complete) | HTTYD Role Play? (Need Feedback) | Anything else you want? (let me know!) **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised). (A MUST READ)**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

_**-PROGRESS**_**: (Closed for now)**

****

_**-REVIEW REPLIES**_**:**

**.4ever2010: Dang, you will always be the first huh? Well you better give me good criticism then! Lol jking, but crit is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for keeping up with this story, its slowing down yeah, but it will not die! (And yes they are related, but Steinnun is born on Berk, not the other island that's name escapes me at the moment)**

**FictionFreak: Here is more! Thanks for the support and yeah I have been really busy with all the school stuff lately. But I should be able to keep it up on a regular basis.**

**SC(ScarletCamellia): Yeah, she's a temptress mixed with a hellion and a few other things. But yeah... oh and thanks for the support! Keep reviewing!**

**RAH: I would like to discuss with you about Davin yes, but as to the confuse part, I feel this entire chapter will do that to you, as I was confused a bit when I read the plotline I made for it. I bet the Corstilla parts are confusing no? And yes Helena was supposed to be hated. Gotta have a few villains in a fic eh?**

****

**If I did not get your Review, then I will try and get it in the next chap. Thanks and Reviewww!**

_**-RANT TIME**_**: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

_**-ENDING INFORMATION**_**: I liked this chap, like all my HTTYd chaps. I feel this was a bit confusing, however to make it clear, the Voice at the end was one character and He was another character. And yes the Corstilla parts were supposed to confuse the heck out of you. If not confuse, then at least surprise you. And if not surprise or confuse, then I have failed as a writer. Or at least as a good one. Lol i'ma out!**

**MY NAME IZ LOSTSWORD and Iz will C U NeXT TiME!**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday I

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 7: Birthday I_

**A/N: yay all my reviewers are reviewing! I am glad you all liked the chap and I will let you know that this chap is a bit short, but an important prologue to the beginning of the end of the beginning of the end. Now try and figure that out... (If you figure it out message me)**

**WARNING: If you do not like to read anything that hints at sex, makes jokes about sex or implies they might have had sex, do not read the part after the bar scene in this fic. And NO, NO ONE HAD SEX, I simply imply that they almost did, but didn't. DID NOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HOPE YOU REALIZE I OWN MY STUFF, HTTYD AND DISNEY OWN THEIR STUFF. HOPEFULLY YOU DO BY CHAPTER SEVEN.**

"Well that's interesting..." Hiccup said as he looked at a letter that had been sent to him from Astrus. The Lord of Tarkuse Ja Surm was doing well, the settlement growing steadily and the dragons and Estonians still keeping the peace, however his letter had asked of a favor.

"What?" Astrid asked as she looked up from her perch on a branch. The two were currently escaping their crazy, chore filled lives by hiding in the woods for a few hours. Astrid was currently sitting on a sturdy wooden branch, which Nad was snoozing under, while Hiccup was sitting on another sturdy branch next to her. Above him, Toothless was hanging from a much higher and much, much stronger branch with his tail, the dragons nostrils flaring as it snored softly.

"Astrus asked if we could do him a favor" Hiccup said and handed Astrid the letter. Astrid took the letter from him and read over it's contents several times.

"My son Mihkel's birthday is tomorrow and I would be honored if you would amaze the crowds of our humble settlement here with your skillful dragon riding..." Astrid read out loud. "Signed Astrus Iceston, Lord of Tarkuse Ja Surm..." she finished and sighed. "Why can't these rich Estonians ask favors from other rich people?" Astrid muttered as she gave Hiccup back his letter.

"Because we're famous and some of us are a bit to beautiful for our own good" Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid punched his shoulder playfully. "Ok! A bit too beautiful _and_ mean" he said with a larger grin.

Astrid grinned right back and put her hand on his shoulder. "You really should stop saying such nice things" she said playfully before moving and settling onto his tree branch, where she eagerly plastered her lips to his own.

"Alright!"

"This isn't a party..."

"Yes it is!"

Thora rolled her eyes as she watched Agnar and Dogsbreath argue back and forth. The two friends had been bantering between each other about Hiccup's announcer all day. At the moment, they were heading to her home so she could prepare her dragon for the flight to the island of Tarkuse tomorrow, which she had heard Hiccup and the first Riders of Berk had been to before, but the tale hadn't been the most joyful of tales...

"Look, lots of exotic, _curious_, and dare I say, young women our age will be watching us show off our amazing skills and I _bet_ you that they will be eager for a good ro-" Agnar had slowly been getting more and more annoyed until he outright was growling when he hit his friend on the head with his knife's metal handle, causing the brute to let out a yelp.

"What was that for!" Dogsbreath shouted at him.

"You were annoying me" Agnar said plainly as they continued their walk.

"How?" Dogsbreath asked in a rather offended voice.

"You actually tried to make me believe you knew anything about girls...or had dragon flying skills" Agnar said with a grin as Thora held back a giggle. Instead, she simply chuckled for a short second, then returned to her normal angry/stone cold persona.

"Oh _please_" Dogsbreath said in mock exasperation as he glanced at the sky. "Thor help me..." he said and made an over the top bow of his head while at the same time rubbing his temple. "My dear Agnar, you have yet to really master the area that is the women" he said smugly as he put his arm around his childhood friend's shoulders. "But don't you worry, your good friend Dogsbreath will help you out" he said.

Agnar rolled his eyes. "Sure, or I could just go ask a dying goat for advice. IT would be _much_ more helpful" he said as they came within sight of the Forsoan household.

Dogsbreath scoffed. "You say the nicest things, you absolutely _assure_ me that you value me as a friend" he complained as they entered the simple wooden home. Thora hid a grin as she let him go in first, then slipped her hand into Agnars and entered at the same time as him.

Tuffnut was finishing up some work on his long prepared stew, having used a brand new recipe with special spices and other ingredients. It had taken him nearly the entire day to make the stuff and he was eager to get to trying it now that he was sure it had finished cooling.

Putting his spoon into the pot, he lifted it out and smelled the liquid on the spoon and all but sighed in delight at the wonderful smell. Slowly, he savored the moment as he put the spoon closer and closer to his mouth. It was only a few inches from his tongue when Ruffnut burst in.

"TUFFNUT!" the blond haired adrenaline junkie shouted as she clapped both of her frenzied hands on her twin brother's shoulders. Tuffnut jerked in surprise and his spoon went flying, splattering his face with bits of the stew as his knees shot up, smashing into the wooden table with a painful thud, causing the bowl of stew to make a small leap sideways, where it hit the edge of the table. He all but cried when he saw the bowl fall off the table and smash into pieces with a loud smash, sending stew everywhere.

"Mhmhmhm..." Tuffnut mumbled out, unable to form words to express his utter horror. That stew had taken _hours_ to prepare...

"Come on you oaf!" Ruffnut shouted, not noticing how much destruction she had just caused on her brother. "Hiccup said we're going back to Tarkuse tomorrow, so me and Astrid are going to round up everybody and go out to Mead and Seed!" she exclaimed loudly.

Tuffnut stared at the bowl fragments as his mind became dull. Ruffnuts words barely even registered in his torn apart mind. _Hours_... he thought sadly.

"Hey whats this?" Ruffut said and took one of her fingers and whipped some of the stew off his shirt, where she then stuck it in her mouth. "Mmmm!" she said, her eyes lighting up. "This is great! You should make more of this stuff some time!" she exclaimed and headed out the door.

Tuffnut, staring at her departure in shock and some disgust, though the latter was more because of her lack of concern about his stew's demise, glanced down at his shirt, then at the ruined stew on the ground. Shrugging, he whipped some of the liquid off his shirt, stuck his finger in his mouth and sighed as he got up and headed after his sister.

As he got to the door though his shell shocked mind realized she had said Meed and Seed. "_No..._" he groaned. This wasn't going to end well...

"Forty five?"

"No"

"Twelve?"

"No"

"Fifty?"

"NO!"

"Well then what is it?" Hagal shouted in exasperation. He had yet to figure out how many pebbles were in Steinnun's leather bag and he was about to simply quit the stupid game. Well, he would, but Hogel and Ryhl had already beat him to it.

"None!" Steinnun said in a far too cheerful tone of voice as she poured the bag's contents onto the floor. There were nails, bolts, pieces of wood and metal, but no stones. Hagal thumped himself on the head as Rhly drew her axe and approached her friend and fellow female.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted in anger and tackled the blond, letting her axe fall to the ground, having never intended to use it. Hagal and Hogel simply watched the two playfully attack each other, rolling around on the ground.

"Should we break them apart?" Hagal asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched the two incredibly beautiful and dangerous teenage warriors fought each other.

"Do you want to lose an arm?" Hogel countered.

Hagal nodded. "True...and it is kind of hot to watch" he said with a shrug.

Hogel grew a bit red, but didn't freak out or stutter. "Yeah...but what happens if they tear their cloths up?" he asked.

Hagal turned to regard him with a 'Are-You-Honestly-A-Male' look.

Hogel, realizing his mistake, quickly tried to explain himself. "I-I mean what happens if they do that, and one of the adults comes down here and see's us with two half naked bruised girls?" he said.

Hagal, going ripe red, realized what he had meant and immediately turned to their two friends. "Uh girls" he said. Neither moved. "Girls?" he said once more. "GIRLS!" he shouted. Both stopped their mock battle and looked up at him. "Could we tone it down?" he asked. Both females glanced at their male counterparts, then glanced at each other. A short, whispered conversation later and they were grinning mischievously as they stood up.

"Think their going to kill us?" Hogel asked.

"No, but I think we should run..." Hagal replied.

"Good idea!" Hogel said and the two friends spun around curtly and broke into a dead run as the two girls followed after them, right on their tails.

Meed and Seed was, despite the recently low population, still packed. However the recent low population of Berk might actually be the reason the tavern was packed so tightly.

Built on a low part of Berk that was near the docks, the Tavern was far enough off from the main bulk of the village that young children would be very unlikely to wander into it's perimeter, but close enough that the adults of the village could come and go with ease.

Looking like a slightly larger version of the houses on Berk, Mead and Seed was owned by the all famous Noik, a master of creating various concoctions of alcohol and owning virtually any kind of seed that might be required for planting, these two things having contributed to the naming of his tavern. It was painted a bright green, with blue undertones every here and there. It had a large fireplace off to one side, with inexpensive wooden tables scattered around and empty mugs laying practically everywhere. The tavern was smoke filled, with the greedy clinking of coins adding an atmosphere of slight danger, however the friendly laughter and drunken smiles and clinging of metal mugs full of golden mead easily deceived most into believing that the establishment was perfectly safe.

Grabbing a table from a few drunks who were too far gone to realize that they had been removed from their table, Astrid was quick to get a round for the group. Fishlegs and Hiccup looked rather nervous, Snoutlout a bit confused, however Astrid and Ruffnut seemed relaxed and used to the busy building. Tuffnut just looked fearful. This was going to be interesting...

"Oh my aching head..." Hiccup groaned as he cracked his eyes open and found himself in his room. Hadn't he just been in the tavern? "What happened?" he muttered quietly to himself.

"I believe you were six bottles past the twenty you said you could take" Astrid muttered, clutching her own head as she rose from the covers of the bed, grinning softly in memory.

Hiccup's jaw fell open. He was so dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"A-Astrid?" he said, surprised. "What? Who? Where? Wh-" he started to really freak out, however Astrid easily slid against him and kissed him for several seconds, effectively shutting him up.

"You got drunk so I hauled you back here, but I was too gone to try and walk home by myself...so I kinda stayed here..." she admitted, going a bit red as she spoke. "But I was sleeping on the floor when I blacked out though!" she assured him. "And besides, our clothes are still on so we obviously didn't-"

Hiccup sighed in relief, glad that no one would be executing him anytime soon. "Your really take too much pleasure in scaring me to death" he said and scooted her onto her back and slid on top of her, his mouth already moving towards her lips.

"True" she replied and locked his mouth with hers in a fiery lock for several minutes before they stopped for air and returned for several quick, repeative kisses.

Hiccup pulled back and let her snuggle into his side, tired and still suffering from his post-Mead and Seed adventure hangover. "I really, really should stop seeing you" he complained. "If this happens every time you take me there...how many times have you been there anyways?"Hiccup asked as he rolled over a bit to stare at her.

"A few" Astrid answered, giggling softly. "You were funny though" she commented. "Last night" she clarified when he looked at her strangely. "You kept singing with Snoutlout and Tuffnut, I nearly died" she said with a short laugh.

"What about Fishlegs and Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked, still talking softly due to his head pain, however he kind of liked her snuggled against him in the early morning.

"Ruffnut was with me" Astrid said, then started laughing again. Once she could catch her breath she continued her explanation. "Fishlegs was...was with a...a" Astrid continued to fight back laughing fits as she explained what the bulky, NOT fat, but bulky viking had been up to. "...a Italian women!" she cried in laughter once more, only to stop when both teens cringed at their hangover induced pain increased due to the loud noise. "Oh...anyways he got so drunk he tried to act all manly and he even pretended to flex his 'Muscles' for her..." by now even Hiccup was laughing at the mental images, but his laughter was still soft enough to not hurt his head. "...and he kept acting like Snoutlout did with me, calling her 'Babe' and...oh" she broke into more laughter before clutching her head slightly. "How about I tell you the rest of the story later?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah that would be nice...wait" his eyes flew fully open, his body freezing in shock. "Aren't we suppose to be at the docks right now?" he asked in a frightfully quiet voice.

Astrid froze as well and muttered something rather unkind in some language he wasn't sure he knew the name of. "We could always postpone it another day..." she offered.

"His son's birthday is tomorrow..." Hiccup said and slowly, with large mental resistance, and some physical resistance too, untangled himself from her and got out of his bed. Slowly, he tested the waters that was walking and nearly fell over.

"Why us?" Astrid muttered and climbed out of the much to tempting warmth of the bed and got up as well, helping Hiccup get his things before the two headed out of his room and out of the house after they got down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked once a very tired Hiccup and Astrid landed at the docks riding on their respective dragons, Sapphire and her two remaining hatchlings right behind them. Behind him was the rest of the Dragon Training Class, Gobber and the original Riders of Berk, all of which were checking their gear, bags or some other thing before they began the long flight to the island.

Astrid simply smiled at him. "The real question is where have _you_ been?" she said, indicating he should drop the question as she slid off Nad and began to double check the leather straps keeping her bags full of food, weapons, clothes and extra weapons were secure.

Fishlegs' face became bright red and he simply walked off to Gronk, pretending to check his own supplies.

"Your so mean" Hiccup said playfully, causing Astrid to grin, as he made sure his waterskin was full and secure on Toothless' saddle. He then made sure the map was in a easy to reach spot in a neck slot on the saddle before securing his bag of tools to his friend.

Toothless, who was currently busy sniffing and cuddling his head to Soar's, simply moved his body around to help his master secure the various bags for the long trip to the island. Beside him, Sapphire was making cooing sounds and licking her son's scaly head as his brothers tried to sneak past their parents and assault him.

Off to one side, Hogel was talking with his friends, watching his dragon out of the corner of his eye while he wondered what the island would be like. He had heard stories about how it was amazing, beyond description in beauty and supposedly one of the last dragon havens in Scandinavia this far northeast.

"I wonder if father will be there..." Maruvin said sourly as he stared at the rest of their 'Class.'

"Oh shut up" Helena snapped. She was currently laying on her Hideous Zippleback, staring at Hiccup when his blond haired stalker wasn't looking. "Hiccup said he would find a way for you not to fail father...your just to stupid to handle the art of riding a dragon" she said with a bit of contempt. "Why he decided to spend half the day with you all week I will never know, but hopefully he'll see you as a failure and move on to paying attention to me" She said with a self assured air.

"You know i'm right here" Maruvin complained. "If you would support me once in awhile then maybe I could actually do something for once" he snapped. "All you ever do is say I'm worthless, and besides, Hiccup doesn't want someone like you anyways!" he then stormed off to a spot away from the rest of the group, angry at her hurtful words, the fact that he had never been held in anyone's regard as worthy of notice, and rather flustered at the mention of how he had yet to be better then his sister at anything. His younger sister.

"Alright!" Hiccup said after a few minutes had gone by and he had made sure Spitelout could handle everything, not that he didn't trust the veteran to handle the village or anything. "Lets get going" he said and mounted up on Toothless, with Astrid getting on Nad and so on. Once the entire group had gotten on their own respective dragons, Hiccup shot off on Toothless with the others following begind him, forming into the formation they had been practicing. Behind them, Sapphire stayed next to her two remaining sons and kept a close eye on them as they began their first long flight, just like their brother Soar who was now gurgling in joy as Hogel held on tight, keeping the white speed demon from shooting ahead and stay in line with the group.

Hiccup was staring at the horizon as they flew at a steady pace towards Tarkus. His thoughts lying on how this whole trip would turn out, compared to the last time they had gone there.

If he had only known what would lay on ahead, he would have wished it would have only been that simple...

_**-POST STORY INFO**_**: Alright, to be truthful, this started out as a small chapter, but plot bunnies kept assaulting me! I had to ward them off with cheese and your reviews! I am very sorry they got destroyed, so please help replace them by REVIEWING some more! Oh and yes that was foreshadowing, plot twisting and possible innuendo. All in one chapter!**

**I actually had to debate with myself whether or not to put the Astrid/Hiccup bedroom scene in this fic because of the implications in it. Also, Teens were allowed to drink during this period...i think. But I really don't care because this story doesn't have to be politically, historically or even physically accurate. I had them flying inside an active volcano in the last fic for crying out loud. That breaks all three of those things! Read on...**

**Due to a review, I am curoius if you find my INFORMATION that I normally post helpful, you know the thing with all the words and options to choose from that take you nowhere? Yes that one. So leave in your reveiew if I should keep posting the INFORMATION segment, not the thing above, but the really big thing with all the info...yeah...hmm...READ ON.**

****

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**easilyamussed: NO! The Review Reign of .4ever2010 is over! NOOO! just kindin, thanks for the review and despite destroying a five chapter record, I am glad you reviewed so quickly! Here is your new chapter and you will have to wait a bit before anything happens...but I will make ALL of you weep, beg and cry by the end of this fic, I ASSURE YOU!**

**ScarCam (ScarletCamellia): Did you know, out of all the people I have had review my stories, you have the hardest name to pronounce AND remember? So keep an eye on the R Replies, because I will most likely be toying with names to help me remember...Anyways, yes there is a story, a very interesting story, behind sweet Corstilla. Not a romantic one though, so don't get your hopes up...when you find out the story, you'll understand...trust me...oh and I wasn't aiming for Snoutlout, but yeah I guess he did kind of enter that way. I was going for more of a certain disgraced prince I happen to know from a certain animated show...**

**.4ever2010: I have yet to figure out a short nickname for you...any ideas? And yes I am distraught that you were not the first to review, I was kinda surprised that you were the first so many times (It has to be a record or something) but all things must come to an end... and yes she is blond, wasn't she in yours? Oops. Hope you don't mind. What is she in your fic? And yes there is a backstory, and a bit more then friends, but not romantic! As for Agnar and Thora, Agnar is about a year older, and I did like pairing them up in this fic. I had that couple planned out since day one of the planning stage, but there are a few others I will be sneaking into the plot... (Yes that was a hint...)**

**Joseph: Thank you for all the reviews! And yeah, Russia will probably win, but Estonia has VIKING POWER * Strikes heroic pose *. And i'm an author, how can I write a story that DOESN'T have a crappy choice in there somewhere? And yes Astrid flipped out already, forgot to add it in, but she knows about Helena, that is why she was sneaking glances in this chap. Keep up the reviews!**

**Allen: True, it does take up space, but I like lots of space taken up...and there is a bit more to the story then there is. I have made several short stories expanding my Dragon fandom inside the HTTYD universe. But true.**

**OmarBarria: THANK YOU! God bless you! Finally someone asked me to write a character profile! I have been waiting for that. Not really, but I was thinking about it and had been writing character profile's for the characters for awhile now. Of course I will add them in! And I brought you chapterz! Don't shoot Helena though, she is...well not really important...but she helps fill tha pages! * Puts Helena in a concrete underground bunker ***

****

**If I did not get your review in, then you posted it after I finished the R Replies, or I missed it. If either happened, then I will be sure to get it in the next batch of R replies. Please inform me if it is the latter though.**

**RANT TIME: Oh my favorite time of the day...REVVIEWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWW REVIEWWWW!**

**-_Character Profiles_:**

(Let me know if I should add non OC's into the list)

**Name:** Agnar Ironstaff

**Age:** 14

**Eye Color: **onyx

**Hair Color:** Golden Blond with black streaks

**Clothing:** a black and red shirt with red and black pants and a single shoulder guard and two knee guards. He normally has a quiver over his back and a knife in his boot and another on his belt.

**Weapon of Choice:** The Bow (Long Distance Bows for those of you care)

**Bio: **He has a strong temper and is somewhat attracted to Thora. He is a great marksmen and is unchallenged by his generation with a bow. His family is known for their work with iron, making nails, screws and other items for construction.

**Dragon: **Monstrous Nightmare (Brono)

**Family Business: **Ironworks

**Name:** Thora Forsoan

**Age:** 13 ½

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Clothing:** A dark blue shirt and dirty dark blue pants, she has a red spiked skirt and belt around her waist.

**Weapon of Choice:** The Spear (Only one tip, not double tipped)

**Bio: **A strong, intelligent young girl with blond hair and green eyes, she is a good fisher, however she is also manipulative and somewhat mean. She and Agnar are two of the bigger bullies against Hogel.

**Dragon:** Monstrous Nightmare (Ria)

**Family Business:** Fishing, Basket Weaving

**Name:** Hagal Hofferson

**Age:** 14

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Hair Color:** Black

**Clothing:** Dark brown and black shirt, brown pants and a right shoulder guard, leather boots with weights in them.

**Weapon of Choice**: The Spear

**Bio:** A black haired boy with gray eyes, he is Astrid's younger brother and a good fisherman and spear thrower. He is also a talented runner and he likes to play games with his sister Kaya, however is now outgrowing it. He is also a "Sort-Of" friend of Hogel. However the others see him as a popular kid because he is related to Astrid and is the son of Sigrum.

**Dragon:** Deadly Nadder (Scar)

**Family Business:** Fishing, Hunting, Arms Selling, Alcohol Selling

**Name:** Hogel (Classified)

**Age:** 13

**Eye Color:** Muddy Gold

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Clothing:** Dirty brown shirt and pants, he has no armor guards but wears leather gloves on occasion.

**Weapon of Choice:** The Bow (Odd huh?)

**Bio: **The groups bane, Hogel is a brown haired boy with muddy gold eyes. He is the first to tame a dragon and is rather liked by Toothless, as he is the only one that Toothless allows to feed him, before fleeing from the others with Nad. He is friends with Hagal and is rather sensitive to the hurtful words thrown at him by his trainee group.

**Dragon: **Wind Fury (Soar)

**Family Business:** Bread Making, Clothing

**Name:** Corstilla (Classified until back story released)

**Age:** 14

**Eye Color:** Golden Red

**Hair Color:** Silky Black (Who else has silky black in my story(s)?)

**Clothing:** Purple shirt, purple pants and a black belt. Has a black necklace around her neck.

**Weapon of Choice:** Bolas (Those ropes with the stones attached to the end)

**Bio:** Corstila has short, neck length silky black hair and piercing golden eyes with bits of reflective red around the pupil. She hates Astrid and goes by Cor or Stila. (The rest if classified until further notice)

**Dragon:** Deadly Nadder (Sythe)  
**Family Business: **(Classified)

**Name:** Steinnun

**Age:** 13

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color: **Blond (Should have been Brown-Red, my bad...she's blond now get over it! Jk lol)

**Clothing: **light tan shirt,

**Weapon of Choice:** Short Sword (Someone had to)

**Bio:** Hiccup's younger cousin, she has brown-red (IT'S BLOND NOW) hair that reaches her mid back and sparkling green eyes. She is slightly skinny, but has enough muscle to make her agile. She also is a good conversationalist and is generally good friends with everyone. She is one of the few friends Hogel has and also falls for him later on. (You never red that part!)

**Dragon:** Gronkle (Thor)

**Family Business:** Hunting

**Name:** Rhyl Beckham

**Age:** 13

**Eye Color:** Blue (Purple Tinted)

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Clothing:** Somewhat short blue dress with long sleeves and armored shoulder guards and fur boots with a fur vest over her dress for extra protection and warmth.

**Weapon Choice: **Axe (Single or Double bladed, depending on her preference at the time)

**Bio: **of the Beckham clan, she is very talented with the Axe, as her family is well known for their master woodsmanship. Having been trained by her mother in cooking and her father in the art of woodcraft at an early age, she is experienced in her art. Her hair is a light blonde with a intricate single braid that is held together by multiple iron cuffs painted a dull brown, she has blue eyes with purple tinting that lights up when she becomes angry or very sad and she is normally seen wielding either a single or double bladed axe as her weapon of choice. She is something of a recluse, preferring to spend her time running around in the woods instead of talking with others, however she has talked with Astrid and Hiccup before, knowing the former from several short talks and the latter because of his world wide fame.

**Dragon:** Gronkle (Nocks)

**Family Business:** Woodworking

**Long list no?**

**-_ENDING INFO_: Well, this is the end of chap 7. for those of you that do not read the R replies, know this, you will beg, cry and all but die by the end of this fic. So hang on, grab a box of tissues and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday II

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 8: Birthday II_

**A/N: UGH, I am SO SORRY for taking SO long to update. I have been having the worst case of Writers Block I have ever experienced, as well as a mixture of overwhelming schoolwork, trips that have taken up my free time and other personal things. Oh and I have also been sick, and im sick right now too. This chapter was supposed to be really long and detailed, but im feeling horrible right now, I have a bad cold and I can barely write right now, so I just decided to add another chapter along the way and cut my losses. Again, SOORRYY for the wait. I feel horrible about how long I have kept you waiting.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I HOPE YOU REALIZE I OWN MY STUFF AND DREAMWORKS OWNS THEIR STUFF BY NOW. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH WHO OWNS WHAT, CHECK THE PAST DISCLAIMERS, THEY APPLY HERE TOO.**

It was raining heavily, with a brutally cold chilling wind whipping at them just as heavily when they came within sight of Tarkuse Ja Surm. Unlike their previous trip, the fog had been no problem and the island was easily to find, even in the rain storm, after they had cleared the thick misty fog of Tarkus.

Being among one of Estonia's most newly valuable colonies, Draakon Sõber had been built in style. With large stone walls and in some spots trenches facing the sea, as well as the volcanic and watery sides of the fortress city, Draakon Sõber was safe to Tarkus' more unwelcoming elements. It's buildings were also made of well carved stone, imported from Estonia itself. The square, solid structures had open square windows and torches lighting the stone pathways of the city. Several structures, like the blacksmithy, dockyards and town hall could be easily identified, while others were strange, and no one really cared to try and figure them out.

With the rain still pelting the torch lit stone city heavily, the riders and their students landed in one of the village squares, a large open area with grassy patches here and there and several abandoned stands that had been closed down for the night.

"Where now?" Tuffnut shouted as the wind died down just a little bit due to the blocking force of the stone walls now surrounding them.

"I have no idea!" Hiccup shouted as he wondered what to do. It was dark out, the rain was still hitting full swing and Astrus had not really mentioned where to meet him. Great.

"Halt! Speak thy business or I shall execute mine!" someone shouted from nearby.

Hiccup turned and found the barest outline of a tall man standing off near the edge of the square, a bright, flickering torch in his hand as he approached. "We're from Berk! Astrus Iceston sent word for us to come here!" Hiccup shouted back over the downpour.

The man halted a bit in front of Toothless, eying them with a mixture of awe, fear, and suspicion. Now that he was actually close enough to see him, Hiccup saw he was wearing the same type of armor that the Estonian troops from his last trip to Tarkus had worn. Steel plates, armor guards, knee guards, leather belts, and leather gloves were what the armor was mostly made up of. There was also a leather sheathed long sword and knife on the belt, along with a horn to be used as a warning device in case of attack. The man was helmetless and Hiccup could see he had short, blond hair with splotches of what appeared to be the forming of the silver lines of age. His eyes were a dark brown and his facial features suggested he was in fact becoming and elder, while the scars showed he knew what to do if Hiccup proved to be a hostile enemy rather then an invited guest.

"State thy name and thy business with his lordship!" the man said shouting over the storm, looking calm and alert, despite the chilling rain that was hammering the group at the moment.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Hiccup shouted back. "He said that he would like us here for his son's birthday tomorrow!" Hiccup added.

The man seemed to relax a bit and nodded. "We were told to keep watch for strangers riding dragons...no one believed that you would actually visit our humble town Prince Hiccup!" The man shouted. "Let's continue our conversation inside!" he advised.

Hiccup nodded and the man led them through the darkness to somewhere dry. A bit later they were inside a dull, barely lit tavern, their dragons now settled in an empty stable until they could find suitable lodging.

"I am sorry Prince Hiccup for my earlier behavior" the man said once he had shut the door and ran a gloved hand through his rain slicked hair. "I realized it was you when I saw that you rode dragons, however it is better to be safer then sorry" he said and shook the youths hand. "Ah that feels better" he said, gesturing at the roof that was keeping the rain off them. "Let me get a fire going for you and then I will fetch the Prince" he said and as if he had been waiting for this day his entire life, he quickly gathered wood from some storage spot or another and in a matter of moments he had a bright red fire gleaming in the small fireplace that was built into the back wall of the tavern.

"And now I must bid you my thanks, for I must now and go and fetch his lordships heir" the man said and headed for the door.

"Wait" Hiccup said. "Would you mind telling us your name sir?" he asked, curious about the interesting man's name.

The aging man smiled. "It is Vöick Glaidensfield young Prince" he said and was out the door and into the harsh downpour of the rain.

"Well...that was interesting" Fishlegs said and the others murmured their agreement before the roughly twenty person party sacked out around the room, either catching up on missed sleep or taking in greedily the warmth of the thick wooden fire, which crackled and sparked with a ferocity that made it look like the blaze was alive almost.

What felt like years passed before a loud bang awoke those that were sleeping and alerted those that were not. Turning to face the door, they found a young man, looking to be in young adulthood, soaked to the bone in his cloak and pants, enter the room. He had the same dark shadow black hair that Hiccup remembered Astrus having, however instead of the piercing blue eyes, he had a flashing golden brown. He was of decent build, showing he was a trained fighter and could be of use in a fray, but he seemed more like a builder or...no more of a hunter, more lean then brute strength, less dull fighting and more intelligence. Much like his father.

"Prince Hiccup, my father sends his regards" the prince said and walked forward and clapped his shoulder. "It is good to finally meet you sir" he said and nodded to the rest of the group. "I see that your party is bigger then we expected, but do not fear, we planned to lodge you at your home anyways, so we should be fine" he said.

"Woah, his _home_? You have a _home_ here?" Snoutlout said in confusion and shock. "Since when did you have a house on Tarkus?"

"Uh...for awhile?" Hiccup said lamely as he scratched his head, having no other, or better, explanation to give.

"Prince Hiccup, your party looks tired, shall we embark to your homestead or do you wish to remain here for awhile?" The prince asked.

"Uh sure...yeah lets just go, I think everyone could really use some sleep" Hiccup agreed and the young prince then led them out of the house and into the rain, bound for the Haddock Estate.

The rain was still pouring heavily as the group of Vikings and their Estonian guide made it to the Haddock Estate. The house and it's surrounding grounds were hard to see due to the heavy rain and misty air that was rolling in over the island, but the group still found their way to the door, whereupon they quickly entered the refuge and escaped the rain. Once inside, they lit torches that had been placed near the doorway and immediately the room became bright and illuminated.

The inside of the house was large and spacious. The floors, walls and roofing were all wood, with support beams spread around the main room keeping up the heavy structure, there were also several tables and chairs scattered around the room. A fireplace decorated a sizable section of the back wall and doors to either side led off to numerous other small rooms.

"Wow, how come we didn't get anything like this?" Tuffnut asked as the weary group of vikings entered.

"Because you didn't go through an _eternity_ of talking with the Estonian government" Astrid said with fake joy.

Hiccup allowed a small smile at the jab Astrid made at Tuffnut and remembered briefly his trip with Lord Iceston. Over the next few minutes as the prince, who's name was Mihkel, showed them to their own rooms, however the house, while it was large, was not large enough for everyone to have their own rooms. Most of the students would be sleeping on sleeping bags and rugs on the floor, however they were too tired to complain. Hiccup thanked the prince, who wished him a good nights sleep before he himself departed, and then Hiccup headed for bed as well as his fellow vikings bedded down for the night.

Entering his own room, Hiccup lit a torch near the doorway and found the Estonians had truly made his personal sleeping room as a gesture of great thanks instead of simply a way of paying a debt.

The floors, walls and roof were still wooden, however instead of the drabness of the main room, his room had tapestries and maps and paintings placed all over the walls, decorating it with a sort of exotic worldly look. The floor was also mostly covered in thick rugs and the bed seemed to have a more expensive material for bedding. There was also a chest set up in one corner for clothing.

"They really outdid themselves" Astrid said in slight awe.

Hiccup nearly jumped high enough to touch the roof. "Do you have to sneak up on me?" Hiccup complained as he turned around to embrace Astrid.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, you were just to busy drooling at all this" she said and gesturing at the room and leaned into his hug.

"Well you still should apologize" Hiccup said as his hands rested in her hair and on her hip, respectively.

"I think I can convince you not to make me apologize" Astrid teased and kissed his cheek softly.

"Really?" Hiccup said with a sly smile.

"Yup" she said and kissed his lips tenderly as the soft torch light reflected off her angelic features. Then once more, and again. And then again, and again...

Abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz

**POST STORY INFO: Sorry again for the long wait. And I, again, feel horrible still so im just going to speak briefly, sorry again. I had a lot of plans for this chapter, including a return of T&D (Truth and Dare) and I also planned to have more drunken hilarities. However due to Writers Block, long lasting procrastination and other troubles, it took me forever to finally write this and I only accomplished that by removing some of the better parts. The next chap you will see flying dragons, the students flying their own dragons and a plot twist or two...maybe...maybe not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I took a lot of time recently to look up information about Vikings, Scandinavia, Estonian History and how Viking houses are built. I probably have my timelines all screwed up and what not, but I honestly don't care because this is fiction and I can DU WHUT I WUNT.**

**Abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (Yeah I got a ton this time!)**

**Voldyne: Oh good, someone who hates foreshadowing...i will have fun torturing your mind in the next few chapters! Jk! Thanks for the review!**

**OmarBarria: Yup you were the first one to ask! And I fear this fic will be a short fic...Sorry, and DO NOT KILL the princess...well I guess you could, her character is kinda not important after the next chapter...NO NO NO, DONT!**

**4ever2010: Im sorry about the hair and the wait for the chap, but yeah I loved writing the fight scene too!**

**RAH: Yeah I think it would have made the chap longer...but that might have been a good thing. And I am a lover of foreshadowing...i love to torture my readers before dropping the big plot bomb :)**

**ScarCam: Yes...trouble is approaching...mwahahahaha! And im glad you liked the Fishlegs part!**

**Allen: I did remove the extra information at the bottom of the page, but honestly, what does it matter to you? If you don't want to read it, just don't read it. If I don't add it in, then the chap would still be the same length, only the page would be shorter.**

**Desuka Kira: Yes I will talk with you about your OC, send me a message about it if you haven't already, but I think you might have...hmmm.**

**ShadowManipulator7: Im glad you like my work, HTTYD stuff is my favorite fandom to write in, so fresh and ripe to play around with. Enjoy and thanks for the review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Prep Set and Go

_A Dragon's Romance_

_Chapter 9: Prep, Set and Go_

**A/N: For those of you that care, YES Astrid and Hiccup slept with each other, NO they did not "Do the dirty" (Yes I feel like censoring the word...why? Because I CAN). The REASON for this, is that in my messed up, twisted little HTTYD fandom, The prince or the chieftain's son, Hiccup, cannot be with a woman until after marriage. Obviously they aren't being completely true to that law, but Astrid is not going to suddenly having morning sickness or something, so don't ask if that's coming along soon. IT won't even happen in this entire FIC, or the NEXT FIC...crap I shouldn't have said that...PRETEND YOU DID NOT JUST READ THAT! IT WAAAZ A LIEEEE! (Not really) DARN YOU PARENTHESIZES! OH AND TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS I WILL EXPLAIN CORTILLA'S BACKGROUND!**

**WARNING: There will be Fluff, Angry Female Vikings (AFV), Veiled Blond Joke/Flaming and lots of random "Why the heck did he put this in here" and "This plot is stupid" elements in this chapter...you've been warned... =_=**

**DISCLAIMER: This is getting kind of annoying, I don't own HTTYD or it's sequal, I own MY _characters_, _Ideas_, _Plots_, and _OC_'s. Other peoples OC's belong to their respective owners. I shouldn't have to say this anymore...**

Hiccup slowly came back into the world of the waking with a contented sigh.

Looking down, he found Astrid snuggled tightly up against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and privately he was relieved to find that they were _both_ dressed. Taking a moment, Hiccup allowed himself to simply enjoy the quiet, peaceful moment and to relish her smell, her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and lilies and Hiccup quickly had to stop himself before he drowned in the intoxicating smell.

Brushing a hand over her face, smoothing some hair out away from her angelic features, Hiccup bent down and kissed her lips just as she began to stir.

His mistake.

Eyes flaring open, Astrid bit down hard on Hiccup's lip as her right hand became a fist, which scored a brutish hit on his left eye. Flying backwards, Hiccup slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Groaning, he slid down to the ground as Astrid, now fully awake, covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hiccup I'm sorry!" she said and was immediately at his side, checking to make sure he would be okay. "You shouldn't really sneak up on me like that" she teased, though it was evident she was worried about his current state of health.

"How is waking you translate to sneaking up on you? You weren't even moving for me to sneak up on you!" Hiccup complained, but quickly stopped his pouting when Astrid leaned forward and caught his mouth in a forgiving, sly kiss.

"Better?" Astrid asked when she stopped at last to gain air into her deprived lungs.

"I think it still hurts a litt-"

Astrid, rolling her eyes, let a grin cover her face before she returned to kissing Berk's future chieftain.

"Hey Hiccup, you two ok in here? We sorta...whoa!" Snoutlout said as he stuck his head in the room, only to quickly yank it back out, slamming the door shut.

"What?" Ruffnut asked as she slid up into Snoutlout's arms. Giving a shudder, Snoutlout explained that he had accidentally walked in on Astrid and Hiccup having a moment. Grinning slyly, Ruffnut whispered in his ear. "Well, since their fine, maybe you want to give them a run for their money?" She asked innocently.

Snoutlout had a brief flashback of the night before when they had managed to grab one of the three guest rooms that Hiccup's new house had in it and shuddered slightly. "They weren't having _that_ strong of a moment" he said. However he was still very much loving the memory of last night, which had yet to leave his mind completely.

"So your saying no to the offer?" Ruffnut teased as she kissed his jaw.

Snoutlout considered the fact that Astrid had been very, very interested in Hiccup's lips when he had left the room and decided they could kill a few minutes...hours...maybe days. "I would rather die then say no" he said and Ruffnut grinned as they made their way back to their room.

Agnar, Thora, and Dogsbreath were walking around the grounds of the estate that apparently belonged to Hiccup. Now that the heavy rain was gone, they could actually see the area around the house and honestly even Agnar had to, despite his manly pride, admit it was beautiful.

Set on the edge of a cliff face in the habitable section of Tarkus, the house faced the watery side of the island and thus had a breathtaking view of the massive waterfalls spilling out of one of Tarkus' three volcanoes as they cascaded down into the sea below.

All around the estate there were hundreds of different plants of numerous colors and mixes of colors that Estonian gardeners had planted on the bright green grass around the estate to add even more color to the breathtaking land.

There was also a large pond near the edge of the cliff face. Fed by a river farther up into the mountainous region, fish swam around the inside of pond as birds and small dragons, such as terrible terrors and baby Nadders or Gronkles could be found drinking from the water or lounging around on the hot grass, their scales warmed up nicely in the early morning sun.

"This place is amazing" Thora said, letting her normal "I'll kill you if you look at me wrong" personality drop as she let her eyes look over the cliff face, where she could see the Estonian town far below, set right on the edge of a long beach, with a port filled with boats preparing to go on fishing runs and markets full of traders and butchers and grocers and all types of professions preparing to sell their wares.

As Thora looked over the edge to gaze all around, Dogsbreath snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist securely. And it was good he did so for the blond haired girl jumped high with fright, thinking she was about to fall to her doom, only for the large brute to pull her back and let her fall to the ground as he let out a loud, roaring laugh as he himself fell backwards, laughing.

Dusting herself off, Thora stood up and glared at her friend as Agnar observed the prank with a bemused eye. "I should probably hurt you for scaring my girlfriend" Agnar admitted. "But it _was_ entertaining" Agnar added as Thora's eyes grew wise and she smacked his shoulder softly.

"I'll slit your throat one day..." she muttered as she walked off towards the pond, Agnar and Dogsbreath, both still chuckling, followed after her.

Later in the day, while Hiccup and Astrid and the Estonian "Demons" were visiting the ruler of Tarkus, Hagal, Hogel and Rhyl and Steinnun could be found walking around the Estonian city, sightseeing.

"Can we stay a few extra months?" Hagal asked as the Hofferson examined a long jewel incrusted spear laid down on one of the stalls they were looking at in the city market place. "Or years..." he added as he caught sight of a dozen or so intricate fishing nets.

"Come on lover boy" Rhyl said chuckling as she grabbed him by the collar, trying to keep up with the energetic Steinnun and a somewhat less shy Hogel. However her efforts proved futile and Rhyl quickly lost sight of the two. "Now look what you've done!" she complained. "You lost them..." she grunted and began walking off towards a weapon filled stall in the market square.

"Hey wait up!" Hagal shouted and ran to keep up with the annoyed viking female.

Truth be told, Hiccup hated the fact that Toothless and the other dragons were resting in the large stables built on his new property. He missed the feeling of flying in the air, as free and as fast as he wanted to be, all but untouchable by the rest of the world. Free...

However he would have to wait until later in the afternoon to relive that. As he was currently finishing the insanely long climb up the stairs to the platform outside the entrance to the Majestic City of the Endless Falls, which was housed in the Keep of Danford Iceston, which was now ruled by Astrus Iceston.

Stopping for a moment, Hiccup watched in surprise as the two Estonian guards standing on either side of the entrance, a long tunnel like archway that led deep into the mountain, snapped to a crisp form of attention, their spears going straight as their jaws became as square as stones.

"Your quite the celebrity" Astrid muttered as they nodded to the unmoving guards as they entered the mountain.

"Their armor isn't as nice as Father's guards..." a voice said from behind them.

"That's because their only simple _soldiers_, not _Honor Guardsmen_ you fool" Helena said as she glared at her brother. He was going to make her look stupid in front of the Viking Prince!

Hiccup, ignoring the bickering two, took careful note of the tunnel as they began their descent. The last time he had been here, he had been exploring the city with Astrus and back then, the Estonian's had just begun the cleanup of the city.

So it was quite the shocker to find the human and dragon skeletons gone, the ancient blood stains wiped clean and the decay and ruin patched up. The hallway looked more like a great hall instead of a simple passage to a lower guard room.

Entering the small, square guard room, Hiccup found roughly ten or so men in the room. Some were walking into one of the bunk rooms, some were exiting, some were taking off their burdensome armor and others still were sitting down to relax at a nearby table and crack open a game of some sort.

Immediately, like at the entrance, everyone in the room snapped to a standing position, their bodies in the form of attention as Hiccup, Astrid, Helena and Maruvin passed by. The former pair looking curious and somewhat friendly while the latter two simply either glared or ignored them, respectively.

Then came the long descent. The twisting, spiraling staircase that had taken them quite some time before...took just as long now. However despite the bickering and groans that accompanied the group all the way down, Hiccup felt it was worth it to see the _Majestic City of The Endless Falls_ once more, now back to it's former glory.

Sprawling all over the huge cavern before them, hundreds upon hundreds of now restored stone houses and markets teemed with life as thousands of Estonian citizens walked about the city. The tube-like water system that ran through the city was now flowing at full force. With small water falls falling all around the city and more filling into large communal pools. And off to one side, Hiccup could see the huge spot where an entire wall of the cavern was entirely a huge waterfall that was falling from the top of the mouthing, over the large opening and into the sea far below, thus making a sort of curtain that hid the cave from the outside world through the tons upon tons of thick, heavy water that made an endless sound of rushing thunder, smashing upon hard steel like a charging beast of unmatchable strength. And to top it all off, the massive arch that stood before the wide stone stairs that led into the city was restored as well and now the large chiseled letters: _Majesteetlik linn lőputu langeb_ stood out proudly and boldly before any who might see it.

"Sir!" a voice shouted and Hiccup was surprised to see Vöick Glaidensfield coming up the wide stairs towards their small group. "Prince Hiccup" the man said and bowed low before the brown haired boy. "It is good to see you again my prince, and I am pleased to see that you and your companions are no longer soaked to the bone from our exotic weather" Vöick said as he gestured towards the city. "But as it is, I must escort you to his Lordship's Palace, as he awaits you there" the guard said and then led them down the stairs and into the city.

Hiccup, who had personally walked, and in several cases carried and throne, through this very city, had never actually pictured it with people living in it. He had seen the skeletons and the discarded weapons and rotting buildings, but now he saw an entirely different world.

Young boys were running about, playing foolish games, fighting mock battles with toy stone or wooden swords while young girls frolicked around, playing with small, handcrafted dolls or painting on the walls with dried berries or pastes from jars. Nearby, women were quietly conversing with one another as they tended to small gardens contained in a stone rectangle attached to each house, or as they watched their children with a loving eye.

Ancient looking grandmothers could be found walking with ancient looking grandfathers and other elders could be found helping in some way, overseeing children, teaching an outdoor class under a pavilion or arguing with each other over something they had themselves already forgotten as the more ugly side of city life reared it's head.

There were also young, teenage women and boys doing chores, repairing the roof, lugging water up from the wells to fill in jars outside the front door, there were some young men working on fixing a busted door, placing new metal hinges on a fresh wooden plank.

And of course the older men, husbands and full male members of the community, were either going to their jobs, returning to them or simply doing them at the moment, working around the town as craftsmen, patrolling as guardsmen or some other job or task.

The drastic change in scenery and people seemed to have shocked Astrid as well, as she was taking everything in as Hiccup had. "It's amazing" she whispered to him as they watched two boy's laughing wildly as they fought amongst themselves, pulling their punches as they tried to grab a coin that had been their payment for running an errand. "When we left it was looking good, but now...it's just...wow" she said as they began to approach the system of pulleys and ropes that would take them up to the upper levels of the city.

Glancing up, Hiccup found the former destroyed buildings that had been built into the sides of the massive, expansive cavern were now once again, like the rest of the city, rebuilt and with new wooden beams crisscrossing everywhere, it was honestly more of an upper level now.

Climbing aboard a platform that had rope running through the top and sides, Hiccup watched as Vöick began turning a wheel-like crank easily and after about two or so minutes he pulled another lever and the platform hung in the air.

Now facing the five members of their small group was the palace of Astrus Iceston. With towers, turrets and emplacements all over the walls and grounds that surrounded the inner buildings of the palace that was halfway into the cavern walls, the palace looked more like a fortress then a Lord's home.

Leading them past numerous guards, Vöick brought them into the inner courtyards of the Palace after they passed through an elaborate drawbridge. Walking through the courtyards, Hiccup caught glimpses of Astrus' numerous children, nephews and nieces as they ran about the massive compound, playing with one another or friends or simply entertaining themselves somehow.

However what also caught his eye was the huge gardens that decorated several areas of the Palace. Brightly colors and dull colored flowers mingled with brilliant green, shadowy blue and fiery red leafed trees and golden yellow plants along with hundreds of lilies and roses.

"He sure can fix a place up, I'll give him that" Hiccup commented as they entered the Lord's throne room at long last.

With a sweeping of two massive doors and nearly twenty men in clinking armor snapping to a full attention, their weapons gleaming and shields sparkling as Hiccup, Astrid, Helena and Maruvin walked down a long red carpet and stopped before the slightly older form of Astrus Iceston, who was garbed in bright white and brilliant grayish black robes with blue lining as he bounded down the steps with the same energy and appearance of a bored child who's favorite younger cousins had finally arrived after months of being apart. "Ah I was worried you would not come!" he shouted happily as the well meaning man embraced both Astrid and Hiccup in a quick hug before releasing them and stepping back slightly.

"You must forgive me" he said. "But I am just so glad to see the two people that have helped us build, or _rebuild_ I should say, this wonderful place!" he said and gestured to his guards and advisers. "You can leave us for now" he said. It was not an offer, nor an option.

As the men and Vöick left the room, Hiccup introduced Astrus to the two young Estonians that he was charged with looking after.

"Ah yes, I remember the two of you, I met you about two years ago, right before..." Astrus stopped suddenly and seemed to be thinking before shrugging and walking back up the stairs before his throne to sit down in it. "Anyways, I am glad that you came my friend, I honestly am. I was hoping to make Mihkel's birthday here fantastic before he ships out to fight in the war with the Russians" Astrus said as he stared at them. "I do trust you had no trouble finding the land we humbly built and donated to you last night...did you?" he asked.

"No, no" Hiccup said. "We had no trouble at all, and the house was wonderful" Hiccup admitted. "You really didn't have to go all that trouble just to-"

"Nonsense!" Astrus said. "When you and this lovely lady are married, I only can hope that you will be kind enough to spend some of your time of your early marriage relaxing here" he said with a grin, however he failed to notice, or chose to ignore, the embarrassed faces of Astrid and Hiccup. However he never did see Helena somehow manage to glare and scowl at him at the same time.

"Now let us talk about your performance later today..."Astrus began.

Anger, that's all that coursed through her very being. Ever since the blood that had been spilled that was far to sacred to have even left it's containing vessel.

Glaring at the back of the boy's head she had been following, Corstila tried to not go into a rage when she saw the flash of blond hair next to him. Why. Why was it that these blond women kept messing with her family? First her sister and now her brother?

Growling, Corstila moved down the street after the couple. She would deal with the blondie here, today, before the day was done. She needed too. It would hurt Hogel after all. And he was long overdue some mental and maybe even some physical pain too...

Thinking back on blonds, she could still remember that day...

"_Hog stop!" Corstila shouted happily as her younger brother chased her around their house. She jumped over a already knocked over chair and then scurried under the table as Hogel bounded playfully after her._

"_I'm gonna get you Cor!" Hogel shouted as he almost tackled her, however she jumped to the side and ran towards the front door, Hogel hot on her tail. Suddenly the two teens stopped as the front door swung open. Before them was their sobbing mother._

"_Mom?" the two said at the same time, concern on their faces as they watched in surprise as the older women wailed as she ran upstairs. The scent of flames clinging to her clothing..._

Corstila let out a grim scowl as she followed after Hogel and Stiennun. It had been a few days later when her mother had been able to explain what had happened to them. A girl named Astrid had come and challenged her older sister, Fenja, and brutally beaten her and killed her after her older sister had surrendered at the end of their fight. Corstila would never listen now about Astrid's amazing 'Honor'. She knew the blond huntress had no such honor, it was just a ploy.

Walking past several young men hauling in fresh fish from the earliest fishing boats of the day, Corstila caught their lust filled stairs and simply scowled deeper. There had been a time when she would have loved the attention, the power she got from men staring at her, but now she simply lived to torture her brother, who had forgiven that blond haired women and said it had been their own _sister's_ fault that she had died. Oh and to of course kill that blonde haired women one day. That too. But for now she would simply wait and train her abilities, her riding skills, and one day she would be able to challenge Astrid Hofferson. And she would beat her. And she would kill her...

"What are you doing?" Stiennun asked as Hogel led her around a corner and then through a side alley before they came out on another street.

"Trying to lose Corstila" Hogel said simply as he weaved in and around the crowds of people walking about the area. His hand was locked in Stiennun's and he was a bit red at the contact, however he did enjoy the feeling and the normal fear of being caught by Corstila and beaten was washed away a bit because of the queasy feeling she gave him.

"What? She's following us?" Stiennun asked in surprise and tried to look over her shoulder, however Hogel slid next to her and stopped her.

"Don't" he said. "She'll know we know she's following us and then she'll be even harder to find" Hogel explained as they continued to weave through the busiest part of the town.

"Why is she following us?" Stiennun asked as they waved at an elderly women who had waved at them as she washed clothing in a bucket.

"She hates me" Hogel said simply.

"I know that but _why_"

"I told her that our older sister had gotten herself killed instead of agreeing with our mother's messed up story of Astrid killing Fenja in the middle of the night or whatever it was" Hogel admitted as they stopped walking for a moment, then turned and went down another side street.

"Wait she's your sister?" Stiennun said, surprised. Noticing his confused look, she quickly explained herself. "I-I mean it's just that she's got that really silky black kind of hair and you have a dirty brown color"

Hogel nodded and pointed at his eyes. "Yeah but we both have small lances of gold in our eyes. I got dad's hair and she got mom's hair, but we both got grandads eyes" he said as they continued walking.

"Oh, well aren't you just full of surprises" she said to the boy next to her as she gestured to a nearby store. "Think she would attack us in a outdoor restaurant?" she asked, indicating the frying beans and stew that were being made in several pots that were placed on fires near the main building.

"Probably not..." Hogel decided at last and the two entered the shaded area, hungry and hoping that Corstila would back off. Luckily she did.

"Well boy, look's like it's time" Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless' neck and head. "Ready?" he asked and the dragon gave a bark, or at least the dragon equivalent of a bark, of agreement.

Walking out with his best friend, Toothless and Hiccup exited their pen of the stables and then exited the stables with Sapphire and her two children. Once outside, Hiccup found Snoutout patting Spitfire affectionately while nearby Tuffnut and Ruffnut had gotten into a brawl over who had the better dragon. However that worked. Walking towards him however was Astrid and Nad and Hiccup felt his breathing speed up only slightly as he saw her purposely sashay over to him.

"You ok?" she asked him as she kissed his cheek.

"Not if you keep doing that" he muttered as she giggled softly before covering it up before one of their friends saw and began to tease her for it. Waving at Ruffnut, who was winning against her brother as she held his face into the ground with her foot, Astrid glanced over in the direction of the town, which was hidden behind the Horrendous Home. "Do you think they'll like it?" she asked at last.

"Of course" Hiccup assured her as he watched Soar gurgle happily as Hogel climbed onto the saddle strapped securely to the Wind Fury. The baby dragon, or rather the young adult dragon, was rather gleeful at the moment and Hiccup had the feeling that the dragon knew what they were about to do somehow.

Nearby, he also could see Agnar strapping a bow onto his own dragon while more of the students prepared their own dragons for either flight or were adding personal effects or giving encouraging words to their dragons.

Also, he watched as Maruvin tentatively slid on to the Wind Fury, one of the two remaining ones that Sapphire had to watch over, and secured himself to the saddle. While Maruvin would not keep the dragon, Hiccup had allowed him to ride it so as to please his father, since it had been mentioned that a man would be watching the two Estonian Royals during the performance to report how they were doing to the Estonian King

At last, when he was sure everyone was ready, Hiccup nodded for Astrid to go get on Nad before chiming on top of Toothless. "Alright, everyone let's go!" he shouted and the air vibrated with over twenty sets of wings, big or small, quick or slow, it was intoxicating and it was definitively going to be heard. It kind of helped with Soar and some of the other dragons roaring as they took flight too.

Sigrum had just started sharpening one of his prized knives when Stoick came bursting into his tent. "The Russians are swarming the lower pass and General Pitka has ordered the forces marshaled to stop them!"

Setting aside the half sharpened blade, Sigrum nodded and quickly pulled together a decent sized pack full of gear and gathered several weapons before following his friend out of the tent to join in the battle that was beginning to take place down near lake Peipus.

**POST STORY INFO: I don't know why, but every time I try to make some sort of line to let you understand when I change scenes, Fanfiction always makes it go away and it is annoying me. If you know how to make lines stay on Fanfiction, since mine continue to vanish, I would love it if you told me.**

**Anyways, im sorry it took so long to do this. I left for the entire weekend after posting this, four minutes before I left. And also, im glad for the three or four people that pointed out my initial mistake at the beginning. NO, in NO WAY did I mean to write Tuffnut, I was simply in a rush to finish this and I accidentally put that instead of Ruffnut. My bad. This was actually a really fun chapter to write, more things got cut and I had to split the chapters up a bit so it would all fit in, bottom line is that I will be posting the rest of the fic soon. We're almost done! Because im tired, and I REALLY want to get back to my poker game ( yes im a gambler, what of it?) I'm just going to answer CHAPTER 8 reviews. Chapter 9 will be reviewed when Chapter 10 comes out. Peace, have fun, don't light the comp on fire...**

** TO TO OT OOTOT OT OTOTO TOOT OT OT OTO TOTOOT OT OTO OT O TO OTO OT**

**OmarBarria: Thanks, I am better now, and the mental block is gone, so hopefully ill not suffer any more setbacks. And DO NOT KILL HER, shez important to meh!**

**4Ever: WHYZ DID YOUZ CHANGIZ YOUR NAMEZ? And thanks, im kinda glad everyone is so worried about my writers block. Makes writing these things so much more worth it. Anyhow, it's hopefully gone, so i'll try and write quick while it's bothering some other writer.**

**SCAR: A year? Not that bad, I haven't uploaded in two to three years in some of my older fics and I mean OLD, like the ones that I first began my Fanfiction career with. And yes there was only one bed, but I can't and won't write or mention sex in my stories (Oops just did both heh). Except unless I veil it, like with Ruffnut/Snoutlout (Hint Hint) (HINT HINT) (Did you notice the hints?)**

**ShadowManipulator7: Do you mind if I call you ShaMani? And as for the alphabet, that was there as a way of letting you know I was chaning lines, but apparently the caps went away, Curtsey of either Fanfiction's deletion people or my own carelessness.**

**RAH: Don't worry, Mihkel isn't going to be any kind of jerk. I kinda just took the liberty of making the Iceston Family the 'Good' and 'Friendly' Estonians. Well, that and the island of Tarkus Estonians, because in this fanfic I can play god and do that kind of stuff. (Laughs maniacally with you)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon Parade

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 10: The Dragon Parade_

**A/N: I am well aware that almost none of this chapter is historically or even physically correct. But honestly I really don't care. Feel free to leave an angry review about it though. **

**Also, to my ever faithful readers, it seems I invoked the wrath of someone, because after I uploaded chapter Nine and made the mistake to say I was almost done and things were FINE, I got sick with a running nose, a bad cough and I couldn't eat anything for about four days. THEN I got somewhat better, went on a trip and got soaking wet and came back and GOT SICK AGAIN. **

**I got some sort of stomach virus and was stuck not writing anything for about a week. I'm about done with my rant, but I feel really bad that all that happened and I wasn't able to upload. The reason i'm informing you of this is simple. I had originally planned to make the flying scene longer, but, like normal, I have to cut some parts off so I can actually FINISH this story. I decided i'm going to swap quality for quantity. If you don't like the quality, tell me and I'll try and do better. REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

The main square of the village was packed full with the citizens of the island. Astrus himself was sitting on a wooden throne with his family crowded around him in the center of the square, some sitting in smaller thrones and others simply standing.

Suddenly a loud roar overtook the afternoon air as dozens of dragons roared off in the distance somewhere. Multiple villagers quaked in fear, but others looked excited to see the fabled dragon rider's of Berk. Astrus noted that the man beside him, an envoy from his royal majesty himself, was slightly pale at the sound of the dragons too.

Then, shooting forward like a heavenly being, a trio of white blurs shot from the high hills and cliffs of the island and descended over the village. Some fear filled shrieks could be heard, but they were mostly droned out by the cries of excitement from the rest of the crowd.

The trio of dragons rapidly began flying in intricate maneuvers and soon they were simply moving so fast that it was near impossible to see. Then the cries of "ӧӧ Raev!" and "Must Draakon Surma!" filled the square and Hiccup appeared from over the hills as he shot out into the fray of dancing dragons, riding on his dragon with a cheerful smile. The Night Fury let out a loud roar and joined in the motions of twisting and spinning and speeding around at extremely high speeds. The three white blurs and the large black blur all suddenly made a loose formation like shape and spun several times before flipping back towards the hills of Tarkus, then they shot skyward and spun a few more times before diving right back down towards the crowd.

Now, a Night Fury was easily classified, at night or during the day, by it's high pitched dive. Wind Fury were the same way. So with four of the legendary creatures diving straight down, the sound was almost unbearable, yet it was also very beautiful and exotic.

As the crowd screamed and dove for the safety of the ground as the dragons continued to approach, Hiccup made a sign to both Hogel and Maruvin and the trio of dragon riders, and the third Wind Fury that had no rider, all pulled up bare seconds from splattering into the cowering crowd.

As they roared overhead, some of the villagers jumped up and shouted in amazement. However, while they were doing this, Astrid and the rest of the dragons, along with Sapphire, all came flying out of the hills and joined in the high speed parade.

It became a rainbow of fire reds, deep blues, star white and coal black and sun yellow and dull silky purple and ice blue and dozens of other colors as Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Agnar, Thora, Steinnun, Hagal, Dogsbreath, Rhyl, Helena and the rest of the dragon training class began to mimic the first group of dragons as they did intricate loops, dives, spins and quick, exiting tricks of the tail or wing, causing the dragons to seem to be a single group, even though they were simply flying by instinct and everything just happened to work perfectly to seem like it was all planned. Hiccup found this fact to be rather interesting and humorous.

All in all, the entire thing lasted less then an hour, but it seemed to drag on forever, but in a good way. As the dragons began to vanish from sight, following Hiccup to a certain area in which they would land, the villagers began to filter off towards the great feasting hall, where Mihkel's ceremony would take place and he would be given more important responsibilities.

Astrus followed the crowd with his guards nearby, his closest family around him and the Imperial Messenger following next to him. Clearing his throat, Astrus spoke to the man who held the fate of his viking friend.

"I trust that everything was satisfactory?" he said carefully.

"Yes, the king's children did well" the messenger said as they walked. "Or as well as I could see..." the man said shortly under his breath. He didn't wish for it to appear that he had been completely unable to see anyone on the dragons. The pure _speed_ those things had was astounding. The King had told him that he was to spy on the dragons while here on this wretched island and see if they had a chance at invading Berk in the distant future, but now he realized it was hopeless. Those things would defeat any force they sent, and with the war that was ongoing with Russia, it would be very hard to muster a force to do such a task. No, it was better to stay friends with the Riders of Berk.

(A/N: Just so you know, yes I am completely incapable of writing anything with water and grass without random dragons popping up)

It was stunning.

Hiccup had decided that while the Estonian's took part in their private birthday ceremony, he would take all of the vikings off to a secluded area to simply goof off and relax before making the return trip to Berk.

His destination? A lake he had seen while flying around earlier.

Surrounded by massive, towering trees of varying type and color, the lake was also bordered by slick, bright grass, scruffy bushes, and numerous small plants. The lake itself was crystal clear and filled with fish that had either been born upstream or had swam up the soft current that flowed from the sea up a few rivers into the lake. Also decorating the spacious lake were several large rocks around the edges and some even dead in the center.

But what really took this place away was that one of the dragon nests on the island, which had been built by Hiccup and the Estonian's as a sign of peace between the two races, was built into a cave/hole in the ground like spot off in the woods. As such, the dragons of the nest were sprawled all out around in the woods, the air and the lake and grass and beach. They were everywhere.

Landing on the soft grass, Hiccup hopped off Toothless and gave the dragon a friendly scratch on the head as the rest of the dragons landed. As he did this, he waited for everyone to gather close to him and Gobber, who had been riding with Sapphire. The older viking veteran looked a little shaken at having flown so fast and so wild, but he was still relatively young and he was more than a little crazy, so he would be fine.

"Alright" Hiccup said. "We're going to just hang out around here for awhile, just don't go wander off for too long and _please_ don't get lost..." Hiccup said and then, having nothing better to say, simply said "Alright...shoo."

"You such a master in the field of words" Astrid said as she came right up to him and gave him a strong kiss.

Hiccup smiled and watched as Toothless, Nad and Sapphire stalked off to their own separate area away from everyone else. This had been the standard procedure by the former two dragons and after Sapphire had apparently become Toothless' mate, the trio had still kept up the procedure of slinking off somewhere while Hiccup and Astrid were...ahem busy _talking_. "Who said I had to be good at talking?" Hiccup teased as he kissed her back, pulling her into his arms.

Astrid's eyes fluttered. "So true" she said, slightly breathless, when she pulled away for a minute. The two were quick to find somewhere a little less public, which in Astrid's terms was a tree they could lay under for awhile.

While the two viking teens were doing that, the various dragons of both the veteran riders and their young charges were flying around, swimming or enjoying interacting with the local dragons. Agnar, Thora, Dogsbreath and Corstila were busy watching in fascination as three Terrible Terrors attempted to have some sort of three way fight over a dead fish they had dragged out of the lake. Meanwhile, Tuffnut was fighting with Ruffnut over something while Fishlegs and Snoutlout made bets about the fight. Nearby, Steinnun and Hogel had disappeared and Rhyl and Hagal were laughing as they sat near the Lake, tossing stones into the crystal waters, causing them to skip several paces. Gobber was also off near the lake, laying with his back against one of the large stones, his Terror curled up against his side as he tilted his metal helmet down over his eyes to catch some sleep

Settled under a tree, Hiccup watched all of this as Astrid, who was cuddled up to him in his lap, proceeded to pull a book out of a side pouch, one of the smaller volumes that was rather old and was from some small country called Chona or Chana or something like that, and then open it up and begin to read while her head rested in Hiccup's shoulder.

Sighing, Hiccup really wished they could stay like this. Remembering, however, that he hadn't seen the Estonian Duo anywhere, he glanced around and caught Helena off on the far side of the clearing, staring at him and Astrid from behind a tree. The girl quickly vanished from sight as she realized she had been caught.

Hiccup groaned in his head as he realized he would have to do something about her eventually, however Astrid's close proximity made the idea of kissing her ear and reading along with her _so_ much more tempting then any other thoughts that might enter his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N: Time for yet another shout out match between our favorite Estonian duo)

"Crap!" Helena muttered as she spun around to hide behind her tree, her face bright red at having realized Hiccup had caught her watching him.

"What now?" Maruvin asked as he lay on the ground on his back as he messed around with his jewel incrusted steel knife.

"Hiccup saw me spying" Helena pouted. "It's not fair, why doesn't he want to marry me? That blond harlot has _nothing_ that can even remotely come close enough to compete with me" Helena complained.

"Well, she's not crazy, power crazed or insane" Maru muttered as he threw his knife in the air and caught it easily. Dragon riding, he would die without Hiccup's help. Fighting, weapons and knife tricks? Now there was something he could show a good many people something in.

"Insane and crazy are the same thing...idiot" Helena snapped.

"No, actually your so crazy _and_ insane that they had to make them two separate things entirely" Maruvin snapped right back as he stood up, a bit tired off all this crap he continued to get from Helena every time she got angry over Hiccup and his romantic life. Or any other man's romantic life for that matter. His sister was as cold and cynical as their father.

Completely speechless, Helena simply watched as Maruvin stalked off away from her.

**Post Story Info: I really hate how I work so hard to finish this story, then I'm so tired at the end of the chapter that I have no energy to talk to you guys. I really like your responses to all my writing and I thank those that give constructive crit. I really would like some more of that, but thanks for what is coming my way anyhow. Again, i'm pretty much tired out of my mind, so i'm just gonna ask for reviews and answer last chapter's reviews and go take a eight day nap...**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**4ever2010: No not at all, i'm glad you mentioned it. Along with a few other people, you kept me from looking REALLY stupid, so I thank you. And I'm glad that you enjoy my work enough to become a kiss up. Feel free to worship my stories and review them all lol!**

**Voldyne: Thanks for the review, and yeah I kinda messed it up at the beginning, but I was typing really fast and for some reason Tuffnut just struck me as a more feminine name at the moment. My bad eh...**

**ShadowManipulator7: Sorry for the wait, but I pulled this one out of the grave and finished it up. Hope you enjoyed it, please review or i'll go hungry!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**What's this? Only three reviews? Eh oh well. I haven't really been updating that often, so I will accept that. BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, they give a story life! Anyways, im gonna go take a LONG nap, so review, have a great life and all that. LOSTSWORD IZ OUT! C U NEXT TiME!**


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys and girls, sorry for the long wait, but this is NOT a chapter. Bummer I know. I have recently suffered massive writers block and have not updated any of my stories that much. And I have a LOT of stories to update. I have noticed that I am losing interest in this story and I have doubts that it will end well or even end at all.**

**What I want to know is do you want me to finish this fic, re-write it or just stop and start writing more short fics about ADB? I have been considering a How to Train Your Dragon College/High School fic, but I want your opinions.**

**So here is what I need:**

**Feed back on what YOU want me to do**

**A: Rewrite sequel**

**B: Scrap sequel**

**C: Finish Sequel (Despite possible crappiness)**

**D: Scrap sequel and write new HTTYD fic**

**E: Other Option/Ideas?**

**Get back to me soon in reviews or messages and I will try and get an idea of what you want. Also, I will be gone ALL of June, so my work window is very short before I will be gone for an entire month. I will try and write while away, but I doubt it will happen.**


	12. Chapter 12: End Game

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 11: End game_

**A/N: Ok to clear a bunch of questions up before they are asked, I decided to skip several chapters, because I was having trouble writing them out, and just came to the climax of the story. Basically Astrid's father was killed in combat and she ran off to morn, she was captured by Issac (The one from ADB). Hiccup went off on his own (Don't ask how or why Toothless isn't with him) and is now arriving at an island that Issac told him to meet him at in a letter, prepared to fight for Astrid. Due to a ton of reasons, I have skipped most of the chapter and just left the major battle for you guys to salivate over.**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I will finish this part, and then start the rewrite. Hope you enjoy, there WILL be a twist at the end... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF IT'S ITEMS. I OWN MY PERSONALLY CREATED WORKS. EVERYONE ELSES OWNS THEIR OWN STUFF.**

* * *

Hiccup burst into the dimly lit room with his sword raised as he looked around. At first he saw nothing but shadows and a old, dusty, empty throne. However this changed quickly as a fist came out of nowhere and Hiccup was sent crashing to the ground.

Glancing up he was shocked to see it was the Estonian who had fought him on the burning ship during the fight at the end of the whole Tarkuse fiasco several months ago.

"Now at _last_ I have you _boy_!" The Estonian snarled and drew his blade. "Your death will be as slow as your blond haired _Emane_'s will be!" He cried and charged the brown haired youth.

Hiccup, still a bit in shock, both from the blow and the unexpected identity of Astrid's captor, barely had time to scramble for his discarded weapon. The crazed man attacking him was still the excellent swordsmen that he had been the last time Hiccup had fought him, however he regrettably did not have Toothless this time and Hiccup doubted he could dodge him indefinitely like he had last time.

"Fight me you coward! _Näita mulle väljakutse_!" The warrior screamed and drove his blade at Hiccup all the faster. The youth, a young man really, still managed to evade a fatal wound as he tried to find a way to beat the experienced swordsmen.

Hiccup began to think of a way to beat the Estonian and glanced around the room. It was full of a few broken chairs and tables, a discarded set of ruined armor in a corner and a handful of tattered banners near the door. In other words, pretty much nothing to work with.

Pulling out of his thoughts long enough to swing his sword to block a swipe at his throat, Hiccup decided to try and use the fighting maneuvers Astrid had taught him. He fought back. Throwing himself into a quick, slightly foreign stance, he preformed the only real sword maneuver he had been able to get down during his training with Astrid. The result left him shocked, he had knocked the sword clean out of the Estonian's hands!

Issac had been expecting to crush the boy easily, this time he was alone, no dragons to help him. This time he was in closer quarters. This time he was bloody caught off guard! So why was it that once again the boy was surprising him! Before he could dive for his sword, the little runt pressed his blade against the prince's throat.

"Where is she!" Hiccup demanded, now that he had disarmed his opponent, he wasn't as worried. His quick, and unexpected, victory might have had something to do with his tone too.

Before the Estonian could say anything at all, or Hiccup could even react, a sudden flare of light engulfed Hiccups side. Dropping his sword as his body locked up and he screamed in pain, the brown haired viking was thrown once again into the air, where he slammed into one of the armrests of the throne with a loud thud.

"My poor, dear boy" An old, dark voice said. "Did you really think I would trust this imbecile with the task of killing you? No! He was simply a distraction!" The voice said as it crackled with wicked laughter. Looking up, Hiccup saw a very old, wrinkled faced man in a dark robe, holding a staff in one hand which had smoke wafting up from the top edge.

"You have been quite the pain in my side, from that nest I was constructing a year or so back, and just recently you stopped my forces from claiming that speck of land in the Baltic Sea. Quite a nuisance" The old man said with a cold smile edged onto his features. "But you won't be a nuisance for much longer..." He said and raised the staff as it began to glow at the tip, a bright white light radiating out across the normally dark room.

Hiccup closed his eyes, awaiting whatever end he was about to experience. He hadn't thought he would die this way. He hadn't thought he would die at all. He was supposed to have saved Astrid. Now she would die too.

Suddenly the wall nearest to the Estonian exploded as Toothess shot through, roaring in rage as it hit the Estonian with it's head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Perfect" The old man said and, to Hiccup it was almost in slow motion, turned to face the raging dragon. "Jeg kastet deg til helvete!" He cried and a beam of pure light shot from his staff and crashed into Toothless, sending him flying out of the hole he had made in the wall, which led outside and to the practically endless fall below.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried and charged the man, grabbing the Estonian's fallen sword as he did so.

"Predictable" The old man said with a bored tone as he turned to face the boy, somehow moving so slow and fluid like, yet so fast at the same time. A beam shot from his staff and Hiccup was throne backwards into the Throne once again. "Now I will deal with you" He said and raised the staff for a final blow.

"Fat chance_pieprzony draniu_!" Astrid screamed in pure rage, flying out of nowhere, one of her many knives in hand. For the first time since this had started, Hiccup saw genuine surprise radiate from the man's features. A second later and the blade was jammed in his shoulder, before it was jerked rather grotesquely from his shocked body by Astrid. She was in the middle of stabbing him in the chest, when the old man seemed to regain control of the situation, calmly grabbing her wrist; paying no heed to the damage done to his shoulder as it bled profusely.

"Fool" He stated and with a sudden jerk he broke Astrid's wrist, causing her to drop her knife with a shocked gasp. "You had such potential" He said, almost sounding remorseful. Then he swung his staff faster then Hiccup, in his dazed condition, could even track. With a resounding crack that echoed across the room the staff connected with her head, however his grip on her broken wrist kept her upright long enough for him to bring it back around, delivering another brutal whack with the unexpected weapon.

Astrid looked as dazed as Hiccup now and barely had time to realize she had been bested before the man drew a knife from his side and shoved it into her stomach with a air freezing slicing sound. The man then shoved it farther into her stomach, to where the hilt was almost buried as well.

The entire face off between the two had lasted less then ten seconds. The entire time Gobber, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were standing in shock as the toughest of the vikings in their generation was knocked to her knees, staring in shock at the old, unassuming man before her. "Don't look so surprised, you were never close to my league anyways my dear" He said gently, then cocked his arm back, turned his fist into a open palm with the knuckles bent (Palm Strike) and slammed it into her forehead.

With blood flying freely from her nose, mouth and chest, Astrid shot across the room and smashed into the stone wall of the throne room with a horrid crunch. Her eyes rolled up into her head as it bounced off the wall and she collapsed in a motionless pile on the floor.

"_ASTRID!_" Hiccup and the rest of the vikings present all screamed. However the old man simply laughed.

"I found this to be amusing. I'll let you live for now boy...but you _will_ die soon" The man said and walked towards the hole in the wall. Turning to the uncounsoius body of Issac, he sighed. "Do what you want with the fool" He said, looking disgusted with his minion before he jumped out of the hole, disappearing from sight.

Hiccup wasn't paying attention to where he had gone, or to whether or not Toothless had survived, or even if the Estonian, Issac was about to wake up and try and kill him again. He only cared about getting to Astrid. His Astrid, the one who was laying in a pool of her own blood, broken and crumpled in a heap.

"Talk to me Astrid please!" He cried as he pulled her up, noticing the odd angle her nose was in, it looked like it had been shoved into her head. Oh no...

"Astrid talk to me dang it!" He begged as he pulled her tight against him, ignoring the blood and the dagger's barely seen hilt. He was tempted to pull it out, but he knew it would make matters worse, and he feared it was too late already.

Astrid coughed. She coughed for a long time and blood poured freely from her lips as she did so. Eventually she stopped and looked up at the six of them, Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber and Snoutlout, as they crowded around her. Smiling, she said, "Hiccup's fine right?" She sounded almost perfectly alright, as if she could stand up and walk out of there like her wounds were nothing. Normal Astrid.

"Y-Yeah...he's fine" Tuffnut assured her, the only one who could find words to say in their fear filled silence.

"G-Good" Astrid said, stuttering slightly. Then Hiccup felt his heart shatter as her eyes lost that defining spark she always had in them and her mouth went slack, her body went rigid and then limp. Astrid was dead.

* * *

**To be quite honest I can't believe that I actually finished this chapter (The long awaited one) and also that I managed to almost get two thousand words out of it. Sorry about the shortness and the crappiness and not spell checking and everything else you will flame me for. Also you saw my ending I have been hinting at since the beginning of this fic. **

**Originally Toothless was to die, but it seemed so cliché from my last story that I figured i'd have Astrid, the chick I've pretty much made into a demi-god, get her but wooped and then have her killed. If this story was going to continue, Hiccup would go on a LONG journey to bring her back to life, however I am going to restart the sequel into a much more Berk oriented, less evil villain/megalomaniac thwarting plot then this one. Sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue. **

**I will be KEEPING most of the OC's in this fic, I love the New Dragon Riders too much to get rid of them. And the new story brings up the option of you guys and girls submitting NEW characters to add to the story, be it a shop keeper, secondary character, or some random character you just want me to throw in. It could be anything from a Dragon to a cat for all I care, just hit me with all of your ideas!**

**And now after my long monolouge, I will leave you to weep over this fic and await the new one. For those of you that were wondering, the strike he used on Astrid was a open hand palm strike, the kind that you see martial artists do as finishers, like Snake eyes and Storm Shadow (Yes I was watching them fight while I typed so Hasbro inspired the killing move, go flame them if you want. Not really).**

**Also , I should have a mini fic up soon if enough of you want it. Some of you probably already guessed it...Astrid and Hiccup training at the butt crack of dawn...well actually before dawn but it will have a sweaty Hiccup, a merciless Astrid and tons of sharp pointy things and MORE! So I will C U NeXT TiME! (Review Replies are below) **

**(If you want to look up what the text meant, Astrid was speaking Polish, the old man who's name was going to be Torg was speaking Norwegian and Issac was obviously speaking words in Estonian)**

**(Final Note: I will continue writing HTTYD! just for now they will be short stories! Plz read The Emperor, my star wars fic on FF, if you are into Star Wars, NEED REVIEWS!)  
**

**/**

**4ever2010: Thanks for the condolences about being sick. And I am terribly sorry about the long overdue update! If you would do me a personal favor, I don't know if your into Star Wars, but I would like you to look at my star wars fic The Emperor and tell me what you think, I haven't gotten any decent reviews yet and I like your commentaries on my work.**

**ScareHound: Thank you**

**ShadowManipulator7: Well I hope you are still awaiting my update, here it is, and I apologize for the delay. As to your answers, I agree, I really wanted to finish this fic and I really want to keep writing HTTYD. I might even start asking for art designs if people know how, I'm pretty sure my small review base is dead now because of my inac.**

**Voldyne: Yeah, sadly I think the princess won't be making it into the new fic, but I suppose one can hope. And yes this is a sequel, the first story is A Dragon's Breath. I recommend you read it, it's the most popular story I have written on FF so far.**

**ScarletCamellia: Glad you liked Maru's speech, I had to have him give his sister a bit of disrespect at _some_ point in the story. And I agree about the writer's block, can't rush it, have to take your time.**

**Hoplessromantic121: To be completely honest with you, I have never actually associated myself with Beowulf. Never read, played or done anything of the sort that concerns it. So in answer to your question, no it was not a appropriation, sorry.**

**OmarBarria: I have thought of this before on numerous occasions, however I don't know if I should. When I write the new fic, i'll be sure to ask that question.**

**Toothless-The-Nightfury: That's how I think this will all turn out until the new big fic comes out. Smooth sailing and one-shot/short stories for me!**

**I.C.2014: Thank you for all of the reviews and I plan to continue Hogel and Corstilla's storyline in the new fic. I'm not dropping the entire thing, just the basic plot.**

**Pwnboy: I can probably put you in the new fic if you would like, however the Night Fury might be a problem, since their really a thing of Hiccup's but you do give me ideas how I could incorporate other Night Furies into the universe..er dragonverse.**

**ShunxAlice: Well if you will review every chapter, then I will do my best to write you chapters as often as I can. However I am shifting into the small stories now and not into long ones, but there WILL be more coming.**

**Mks 12 98: Thank you for the review and the encouragement. If it makes you feel awesome, I read your review late at night and just decided out of the blue to finish the fic. So indirectly you helped me finish the fic! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Funeral

_A Dragon's Romance: Princes and Princesses_

_Chapter 13: Funeral_

**A/N: To quickly wrap all this up, I will be answering all your reviews in the update after this. This is the end of ADR, however I DO plan to write the sequal at some point in the future, but right now I am committed to other projects. Please tell me what you thought of this story, what to add in the next one, what you didn't like beside it ending early. Also, I am interest in writing a Modern HTTYD fanfic, however I wanted to know if you wanted me to write that before I rewrote the sequal or the other way around? My final note is I have no idea how Viking Burials are, so I am for all intents and purposes, winging this.**

The burial was quick, to the point and without any dramatic speeches or teary goodbyes. Just as she would have wanted. The entire village attended and they all wept silently as they laid her body into the hole they had dug for her, right on their family's property next to her father's with a dragon stone carved by Hiccup placed on top. Nad and Toothless did the honor of lowering the wooden pallet she was laid on into the hole and then gently moving the pile of dirt on top.

The crowd watched in silence before slowly, slowly departing to their homes. The only people that remained were Hiccup, Toothless, Nad, her mother, Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Gobber. The rest were mourning. Astrid was their hero, the strongest of the young warriors, the best potential. The one who would never give up, push herself to her limits. Now she was gone.

Astrid had become Hiccup's world. He would miss her forever. She was the best thing aside of Toothless to ever happen to him. From simple pecks on the cheek to their intimate moments, he had loved her and now...now he would never be able to tell her. He would spend the rest of his life in pain, unable to deal with his life anymore. He became a broken shell.

The rest of her friends, the Dragon Riders, they were never as confident, happy or cocky as before. They were all left with that huge hole made by the energetic girl's demise. Her family suffered the worse. Her brother and her sister both had to deal with the fact that their father and beloved, practically worshiped sister were now dead. Their mother cried sometimes, she was often alone in her room for hours and things never did quite improve for her, she was just as, if not more, broken as Hiccup.

The entire village was quiet for two months in mourning, showing their respect and sadness over her loss. It was something to marvel at, considering that the longest they had ever mourned for one person had been three weeks.

The Estonian children even attended and showed respect by wearing plain clothing for once, not wanting to draw attention away from Astrid. They hadn't thought it possible, but even the girl, known for her anger and coldness, showed she had feelings too. She did not once take advantage of Hiccup now that Astrid was out of the way, despite what she had said so many times before.

Astrid Hofferson would, needless to say, be greatly missed. To commemorate her, Hiccup would build a large wooden statue of her, holding a knife in one hand and her beloved axe in the other. This was the last thing he ever built before leaving everyone, including Toothless and his family, to go and find her killer. He never returned and was never heard from again.

Eventually everyone moved on, their hearts still heavy, but things, like always, continued on and the pain lessened. But it never did go away.

/

**Honestly I don't like this ending at all, but then I'm tired out of my mind so i'm bound to think all kinds of things. Sorry for being so short, but i'm just tired of writing this fic by now. I plan to, again, either move on to the modern fic, or rewrite this one at some point. For now, I bid you farewell and good reading.**

**Lostsword**


	14. 2013 UPDATE

**UPDATE**

**The Sequel is now OUT. ****_A Dragon's Romance_**** is the sequel to ****_A Dragon's Breath._**** Please go check it out and let me know what you guys think!**

_**Lostsword**_


End file.
